Love and Lust
by Artemis Stark
Summary: Draco voltou à Hogwarts e sentiu falta de uma coisa: o desprezo de Hermione Granger. Fic feita especialmente para o Amigo Secreto/2011. Eu tirei a minha querida amiga Her G Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

_I never really wanted you to see,_

_the screwed up side of me that I keep,_

_locked inside of me so deep_,

Entrei no castelo sentindo-me... aliviado. Era uma palavra nova em meu vocabulário. Uma palavra que não existia desde que o imbecil do Voldemort voltara e o imbecil do meu pai decidiu se unir a ele. Pago a minha dívida com a sociedade bruxa através de trabalhos comunitários em Hogwarts aos fins de semana. Melhor que meu pai, preso. Minha mãe pegou alguns meses, mas também tem se dedicado às obras comunitárias.

Seria uma grande merda abrir mão das minhas visitas para Hogsmeade, ainda mais que sabia que agora elas ocorriam semanalmente para os estudantes do último ano. Uma pequena celebração à paz. Não tinha mais Lorde das Trevas e tampouco Comensais: a maioria preso e outra parte covarde demais para sair de seus esconderijos. Nada como se esconder atrás da fachada "imperius". Sorri com ironia: meu pai tentou novamente essa desculpa. Era um tolo arrogante.

_Aquele ano seria totalmente diferente de tudo que eu já tinha vivido. Não teria Rony e tampouco Harry. Os dois preguiçosos não quiseram voltar para o último ano. Ambos aceitaram uma vaga como auror no Ministério. Não que houvesse muitos bruxos das trevas para se caçar, mas sabíamos que alguns estavam escondidos e mentindo sobre terem sido enfeitiçados. _

_Tantas mortes... Toda ajuda era bem vinda. Eu também tive a opção de ingressar no Ministério, mas meu lado CDF (que ninguém me ouça) dizia que eu precisava voltar para Hogwarts e prestar os NIEMs. Estudaria com Gina, assim como Neville, Simas e Dino que voltaram para completar seus estudos._

A Sonserina não tinha tantos estudantes nos seus últimos anos. Muitos pediram transferência para outras escolas, mas fiquei secretamente feliz de saber que ainda teria Zabini e Pansy como companheiros de sala. Ele, como eu, também tinha alguns serviços para prestar, enquanto sua mãe aproveitava a lua-de-mel em alguma praia ensolarada. Pansy ficara bem escondida e não se metera, então saiu livre.

Não era fácil voltar. Muitos se sentavam afastados de mim. Exceto por Pansy e Blaise. Eu não era bem visto em nenhum dos dois lados. Como se a guerra se resumisse em dois lados. Como se tudo fosse assim: branco no preto.

Meus olhos foram para a mesa da Grifinória e não pude deixar de achar estranho ver a sangue-ruim da Granger sem os guardas do lado. Ela parecia mais patética ao andar com a Weasley e com Longbottom.

- Você chegou a agradecê-los? – a voz de Pansy me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

- Agradecer? Agradecer o quê? – eu disse fingindo não saber do que ela estava falando. Ignorei a risada que meu amigo soltou pelo nariz.

- Ela e os amigos salvaram sua vida.

- Não agradeço a sangues-sujos – disse de modo frio. Pansy rolou os olhos e cutucou Blaise, dizendo:

- Ele não muda nunca?

- Acho que é uma característica de ser Malfoy. Talvez aprenda se acabar a vida como o pai.

- Cale a boca, Zabini – eu falei irritado. Meu amigo deu de ombros e também olhou para a mesa da Grifinória.

- Pansy tem razão. Eles salvaram nossa vida.

- _Nossa? _ – ele não estava na Sala Precisa.

- Bom, Potter e companhia foram responsáveis pela morte de Voldemort, não é? Acha que nossa vida seria como se o cara de cobra estivesse no poder?

Eu me calei por que não sabia o que responder. Tinha certeza que não estaria em Hogwarts e provavelmente uma cara de cobra e uma caveira, essa hora, estariam tatuadas em meu braço. Uma imagem que me causava pesadelos.

Vi que a Granger se levantou. Lembrei-me de todos os anos anteriores em que ela sempre me lançava um olhar de desprezo antes de se afastar. Ela não me dirigiu um único olhar. E me peguei sentindo falta do desprezo da Granger.

Não é fácil se livrar de um vício de tantos anos. Mesmo que não saibamos que somos viciados. Só soube quando perdi.

_Olhei rapidamente pelas mesas evitando que meu olhar se demorasse na Sonserina. O orgulhoso do Malfoy não foi capaz de um simples agradecimento por termos salvo sua vida da Sala Precisa em chamas. Eu até pensei em dizer um "obrigada" por ele não ter nos entregue quando fomos pegos na Mansão Malfoy, mas também lembrava-me muito bem da sua apatia enquanto eu era torturada. Ele não fez absolutamente nada. _

_Todos tinham no olhar um sentimento de perda, de luto, de sobrevivência. As pessoas sorriam envergonhadas, como se fosse errado estarmos vivos depois de tantas mortes. Como se fosse proibido sorrir. Um pecado. Eu sorria sem medo e sem culpa. Uma recompensa por ter sobrevivido. Eu e meus amigos terminamos de comer. Sempre tive tanta raiva de Malfoy que não deixava de demonstrar isso com meu olhar toda vez que levantava da mesa. Mas agora... Indiferença. Levantei-me sem olhar para a mesa dos sonserinos. _

Hogwarts resolveu reabrir, mesmo sem estar totalmente reconstruída. Não tivemos aula na primeira semana. Ficamos organizando, limpando, juntando tijolos... Ou seja, trabalho de elfos. Eu já tinha visto meu cronograma e não tinha gostado nada: a maioria das minhas aulas seria com a Grifinória.

Meu primeiro sábado de trabalho comunitário foi... Reconstruir a Sala Precisa. Não gostei nada daquilo. Sempre imaginei meu último ano como o príncipe da Sonserina e monitor chefe. Grande engano. Estava eu lá, sem varinha, limpando a merda que o idiota do Crabbe aprontou ao lançar o Fogo Maldito naquela sala meses antes. Claro que a monitora chefe era a Granger e o monitor chefe era um corvinal, Terence Boot. Eu já não gostava do cara, agora gostava menos ainda por pegar meu posto. Agora, naquele sábado levemente ensolarado, praticamente todos os estudantes divertiam-se pela escola ou em Hogsmeade e eu estava enfiado em uma sala limpando cinzas. Isso era tarefa para elfo doméstico e não para um Malfoy.

_A semana foi estranha sem meus amigos e sem mistérios para resolver. Desde que começara andar com Harry e Rony parecia que estávamos metidos em problemas. Abracei os dois quando os encontrei. Harry e Gina se afastaram para ficarem um pouco sozinhos. Eu e Rony, apesar do nosso acalorado beijo, optamos pela amizade. Tínhamos certeza que como namorados um dos dois não sairia vivo e eu não gostaria de dar as más notícias para Molly. _

_Sentamos juntos e ele contou animado sobre o treinamento para auror._

_- Eles deixaram que eu e Harry fôssemos atrás dos seus pais, Mione! Dentro de alguns dias partimos para Austrália. Claro que Kingsley nos acompanhará, mas..._

_Sorri. Ficava tranquila de saber que meus dois melhores amigos fariam parte da procura por meus pais e eles recobrariam suas lembranças. Provavelmente, eles me odiariam por um longo tempo. Afastei os pensamentos tristes e fiquei atenta ao que meu amigo falava. Logo a mesa foi ocupada por Neville, Luna e Terence. _

_Foi um dia gostoso e relaxante depois de passar uma semana cuidando e reformando o castelo. Eu estava ansiosa para que as aulas começassem, apesar de saber que a maioria delas seriam compartilhadas com a Sonserina._

Aula de Poções. Desde que Slughorn assumira o cargo eu detestava essas aulas. Nessa disciplina estavam misturadas todas as casas já que muitos estudantes não se interessavam pela arte de Poções. Preferia Snape.

- Essa aula não será a mesma sem o grande Potter. Ele tinha uma habilidade... – o professor continuou falar sobre as habilidades que o "estrelinha" adquiriu inesperadamente no sexto ano. Olhei para a Granger e vi que sua expressão era de... raiva? Ela tinha os braços cruzados. O que causara aquilo? Ela estava sentada junto com Boot. Ele sussurrou algo para ela, algo que a fiz sorrir, pois sua expressão séria suavizou. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, ainda sorrindo.

_- Não ligue para o que Slughorn fala. Você é muito melhor em Poções que o Harry. _

_Sorri ao ouvir o comentário de Terence. Depois da Batalha ele estava muito mais próximo de nós. Soube que sua mãe morrera na luta, protegendo-o de um ataque de Dolohov. Seu pai cuidou para que a morte dela fosse vingada. Quando ele parou com seus elogios a Harry, voltei minha atenção à aula:_

_- Infelizmente, muitas pessoas foram atacadas por lobisomens nos últimos meses, então precisaremos de um estoque maior dessas poções. Não é uma poção de fácil preparo. Peguem seus livros e abram na página 153. A dupla que preparar as melhores opções ganhará o cobiçado prêmio de Felix Felicis ao final do mês. Comecem._

_Sorri para Terence, que abria o livro na página indicada. _

Definitivamente eu precisava daquele frasco. Ter sido superado por Potter não foi nada agradável. Não queria ser vencido por uma sangue ruim. Olhei para o lado e vi que não tinha parceiro. Apenas um outro sonserino, Nott, estava nessa aula e ele, sem dúvida, não sentaria comigo. Ele juntou-se a um lufo.

De repente minha visão foi obscurecida por uma barriga gigante.

- Vejo que está sem parceiro, Malfoy.

- Trabalho melhor sozinho.

- O trabalho é em dupla, meu caro.

- Não me importo – dei de ombros e comecei a separar os ingredientes, fingindo que não era observado atentamente por Slughorn. Após um tempo, ele afastou-se.

_Fui para o Salão Principal, após um longo banho. Sentei-me à mesa e notei que meus colegas me olhavam de modo estranho. _

_- PARABÉNS A VOCÊ, NESTA DATA QUERIDA! MUITAS FELICIDADES..._

De repente os estudantes de todas as mesas, exceto a Sonserina, levantaram-se e começaram a cantar parabéns. Um bolo enorme veio flutuando e parou em frente à Granger. Ela sorria timidamente.

- Aposto que os amiguinhos dela terão permissão para aparecer aqui – mal Pansy acabou de falar, vi os dois babacas surgindo. Ela correu para abraçá-los. Nunca ninguém me abraçou daquela forma.

_- Eu... Vocês realmente me surpreenderam! – eu disse segurando as lágrimas._

_- Hoje partiremos para procurar seus pais, Mione – Ron falou animado segurando minhas mãos. Voltei a abraças os dois._

Sabia que era 19 de setembro e percebi que estava a 19 dias convivendo com a sangue-ruim e não dirigimos nenhuma vez a palavra um ao outro. Eu não a xingava e, para ela, era como se eu não existisse. Não estava acostumado com a indiferença. Vi que havia bolo para todos, menos para mim. Draco Malfoy não era ignorado.

_Aceitei dividir meu bolo com todos. Menos com Malfoy. Não que fosse amiga ou colega ou qualquer coisa dos outros estudantes da Sonserina, mas queria deixar algo claro: mesmo como inimigo ele não fazia mais parte da minha vida. _

Outro sábado limpando e varrendo e tirando pó e cinzas. Detestava aquilo. Aquele sábado completara um mês que estávamos em Hogwarts. Não me preocupei com meu almoço. Queria apenas terminar aquela porcaria de serviço o quanto antes. Minha matéria já estava se acumulando e ainda tinha o ano letivo inteiro de serviços comunitários.

- Malfoy.

Me assustei. Não só por não esperar qualquer tipo de visita, mas por que eu sabia que era _ela_. E desde que ela optara por sumir da minha vida, eu sentia falta do vício que era provocá-la.

- Granger – joguei meu cabelo para trás e arrumei minhas vestes. Eu deveria estar imundo. Ela me olhou de cima a baixo. E havia algo mais que desprezo em seus olhos, algo que não consegui identificar.

- A diretora me incumbiu de verificar como anda seu trabalho. – vi que ela olhou para a sala atrás de mim. Eu era bom de ler expressões, mas ela estava impassível. – Quanto tempo acha que leva para terminar sua tarefa? Você ainda tem que – ela desenrolou um pergaminho – reformar uma das estufas, reconstruir a sala de trofé-

- Não sei quanto tempo vou levar... – e falei o único xingamento que faria despertar qualquer coisa nela, mesmo que fosse ódio -, sangue-ruim.

Vi a raiva brilhar nos olhos castanhos, ela se aproximou da mim. De repente senti a varinha em meu pescoço. Não tinha notado que eu era tão alto perto dela. Aliás, quando eu tinha ficado tão perto dela?

_Queria tratá-lo com indiferença. Queria fingir que ele não existia. Apagar Malfoy da minha vida. Só tinha mais um ano de Hogwarts. Apenas um ano. Não acreditei quando a Diretora pediu que eu, mensalmente, supervisionasse o trabalho de Malfoy para reportar ao Ministério. _

_Terence até tentou ficar em meu lugar, mas não houve negociação e, pela primeira vez, senti raiva de Minerva. E de Malfoy... Não era _justo_ que depois de tudo que passamos, que passei, eu ainda tinha que ouvir aquelas palavras como se eu... Como se eu fosse menos merecedora da magia que ele. _

_- Está tudo bem por aqui? – ouvi Terence falando atrás de mim._

Senti a pressão da varinha se desfazendo. Atrás de Hermione, a figura de Boot apareceu. Também tinha a varinha em punho, como se Hermione precisasse de ajuda. Ela não era uma donzela em perigo.

- Hermione, venha... Você não precisa ficar perto _dele_ – olhei para os olhos castanhos. Marejados? Só que ela era tão orgulhosa quanto eu, precisava assumir isso. Ela jamais choraria na minha frente. Ela afastou-se, mas o corvinal continuou parado.

- Não converse com ela, Malfoy. Está me entendendo?

- Os amigos imbecis saíram e você resolveu tomar o lugar deles? Granger não precisa de proteção.

- Sabendo o histórico da sua tia com tortura e sua impassividade, ela pode precisar sim de ajuda.

Soube de uma coisa: eu, às vezes, era muito burro.

- Vai duelar comigo, Boot? – disse escondendo meus sentimentos.

- Esperando uma oportunidade, até lá... Espero por enfrentar você no campo de quadribol. Sou o novo apanhador da Corvinal. Há quanto tempo sua casa não ganha a taça?

- Há tanto tempo quanto a sua. – eu respondi encarando-o. Ele era quase da minha altura. Tinha minha mão escondida sob as vestes, segurando a varinha.

- Harry Potter não é mais o apanhador da Grifinória. Afaste-se de Hermione, Malfoy.

Ele afastou-se e tive uma certeza: agora, mais que nunca, provocaria Hermione Granger.

_Após alguns minutos ouvi passos apressados atrás de mim. _

_- Hermione! – parei ao perceber que se tratava de Terence. _

_- Obrigada – eu disse sem parar de andar, mas diminuindo a velocidade dos meus passos. _

_- Ele fez alguma coisa com você? Falou algo? _

_- O de sempre. Nem sei por que isso ainda me incomoda tanto._

_- Ele é um filho da puta preconceituoso. Não ligue para o que ele fala. _

_Eu sorri, mas sabia que era um sorriso falso._

- Muito bem, muito bem! – disse Slughorn enquanto observava as poções. Vi que ele elogiou a minha de forma contrariada e, como eu esperava... – Sem dúvida a poção da senhorita Granger e do senhor Boot é a melhor! Senhores – ele entregou o pequeno frasco. Por um momento não liguei de ter perdido para a Granger – Estão dispensados mais cedo hoje! – a sala esvaziou-se rápido. Eu não tinha pressa. Observei os "ganhadores" e não tinha como não ouvir a conversa:

- Sabe que só consegui por você – ele disse e eu revirei os olhos diante de uma cantada tão barata.

- Imagina. Você é ótimo em poções, Terence – ela sorriu, eu gostava do sorriso dela. Principalmente depois do feitiço que lancei em seus dentes. Respirei fundo eu _não_ podia gostar daquele sorriso. Deveria estar inalando muito pó do fogo maldito. E aquela troca de elogios estava embrulhando meu estomago e, mesmo assim, eu continuava ali. Entreouvindo a conversa – Vamos dividir. Vou peg- o idiota a interrompeu, tocando sua mão. Vi que ela corou.

- Fique com você. Eu... – agora eu ouviria uma cantada pior que a anterior – Já estou tendo bastante sorte de passar boa parte do meu tempo com você. Não aguentei e comecei a rir. Os dois pareceram, só então, perceber que eu ainda estava na sala.

- Boot, achei que vocês, corvinais, fossem inteligentes e tivessem um gosto mais... refinado. – Certo, certo. Granger não era feia, mas eu não poderia perder minha fama, ok?

Ele se aproximou de mim mais rápido do que eu esperava, mas logo a mão de Granger estava no braço dele.

- Você não precisa disso. Vamos para os Jardins. Luna, Gina e os outros têm esse período livre. – percebi que ele estava relutando em sair sem me azarar. Levantei minha sobrancelha e sorri de lado. Adoraria duelar com aquele idiota. Os dois juntaram o material e saíram. A mão dele repousando _ousadamente_ nas costas de Granger.

Tomei uma decisão. Treinaria loucamente para apanhar o pomo antes dele.

_Malfoy era um idiota. O que ele fazia ouvindo minha conversa com Terence? Terence. Ele estava realmente me paquerando? E, afinal, o que eu tinha a perder? Sabia que o Rony andava se encontrando com Padma. E Terence... Era bonito. Não era mais o adolescente desengonçado que fez parte da Armada. Observei-o discretamente enquanto andávamos. Tinha o cabelo castanho escuro, não muito longo. Sua pele também não era muito clara, assim como seus vivos olhos negros. Ele era um contraste vivo com Draco Malfoy. _

_Por que eu o comparara com Draco? - Hermione? – a pergunta me puxou dos meus devaneios e agradeci – Será que... – ele parou de andar e postou-se na minha frente – Será que poderíamos ir juntos para Hogsmead nesse final de semana... mas ir como... Bem... como um encontro?_

_Senti meu coração acelerar. Quando eu tinha tido um encontro? Só pude pensar que precisava de Gina. Desesperadamente. Sem conseguir articular uma resposta, assenti. O sorriso dele fez meu coração acelerar. _

- Você tem certeza do que está pedindo, senhor Malfoy?

Vi a expressão de incredulidade no rosto da minha antiga professora de Transfiguração.

- Será uma forma de novas aprendizagens, não acha? – assim eu conseguiria a aprovação dela – Principalmente para mim. Eu sinto que... que, preciso me livrar do preconceito em que fui criado.

- A senhorita Granger não vai gostar nada disso – segurei meu sorriso. Era o que eu precisava: saber que ela não ia gostar. Não que para mim fosse fácil, mas sem dúvida: provocar Hermione e saber que nesses momentos ela não me olhava com indiferença, era algo que eu precisava.

- Parece-me uma ideia bem interessante – virei-me verdadeiramente assustado ao ouvir a voz de Dumbledore. Os olhos azuis dele me fitavam por cima dos óculos de meia lua, sentado em seu quadro. De uma forma estranha era como se ele soubesse meus verdadeiros motivos. Encarei a mesa à minha frente.

- Tudo bem... Eu concordo. Falarei com os professores.

Cheguei ao Salão Comunal da Sonserina sorrindo.

- O que você aprontou? – ouvi Blaise perguntar enquanto passava os dedos pelos fios curto do cabelo de Pansy que lia uma revista de fofoca qualquer com a cabeça apoiada em sua perna. Sim, eles começaram a namorar cerca de uma semana atrás.

- Um jeito genial de provocar a Granger novamente.

- Por que quer provocá-la? Deixe a garota em paz, Draco. Afinal, ela não passa de uma sangue-ruim – Pansy falou sem desviar a atenção da revista, mas notei que meu amigo me olhava atentamente. Merda.

- Você sente falta, não é? De provocá-la. – quis interrompê-lo. Vi que Pansy apoiou a revista na barriga e começou a ouvir a conversa. Levantei-me para sair, simplesmente por que não queria ouvir do meu amigo o que eu sabia ser verdade – Você sente falta da atenção dela.

Não respondi.

- Isso é impossível! – Pansy exclamou.

- É impossível, porque não é verdade! Eu apenas quero tornar a vida dela mais difícil. Tudo anda muito calmo por aqui. – virei-me e fui para meu quarto batendo a porta de forma estrondosa.

_- Senhorita Granger – ouvi o professor Flitwick falar -, a senhorita poderia sentar-se ao lado do senhor Malfoy._

_Abri os olhos em descrédito. _

_- Não vou me sentar com o Malfoy! – claro que todos na sala olhavam para mim. Eu não costumava desobedecer a um professor assim. _

_- Desculpe senhorita, mas isso não foi um pedido. Seu parceiro dessa e todas as aulas até o final do ano será o senhor Malfoy. _

_Enfiei meu material na mochila e sentei-me ao lado _dele_. Notei que para ele aquilo era muito divertido. Estava tão nervosa, que não pensei mais sobre isso. Apenas bufei contrariada._

Zabini estava certo. Claro que estava certo. Eu sentia falta de provocá-la e não pude deixar de sorrir vitorioso ao vê-la bufar, ao jogar o material na mesa, ao bater nervosamente a pena na mesa. Não havia mais indiferença no olhar da Granger. Senti algo diferente.

_A SEMANA TODA. TODA! Aquilo era um pesadelo na terra. TODOS os professores de TODAS as aulas pediram que eu me sentasse e fizesse parceria com o Malfoy. TODOS. Argumentei com Minerva e ela veio com um discurso muito idiota sobre acreditar em mudanças e possibilitar uma chance para Draco Malfoy. Chance. Sei._

_Eu e os outros monitores já estávamos atolados com a organização da festa do dia das bruxas, que esse ano seria fora de Hogwarts para os alunos maiores de idade. E ainda eu teria que lidar com esse empecilho: TODOS os dias sentada ao lado do Malfoy. _

_Rony e Harry tinham me escrito dizendo que ainda não tinham localizados meus pais. O nome que eu inventara era bastante comum na Austrália. Saí do castelo batendo com raiva e ignorando alguns alunos que me chamavam, provavelmente para perguntar sobre a festa ou sobre qualquer coisa. Eu não era um mural de informações. _

_Cheguei até o campo de quadribol e vi o time da Sonserina treinando. Vi Nott, um dos batedores descer rapidamente ao me ver. Ele gritou algo com o time, que interrompeu o treino. _

_- O que faz aqui? Pegando informações sobre meu time, Granger?_

_- Há coisas mais importantes do que quadribol, Nott – vi que o bastão girava em sua mão direita. Bom, eu não gostava daquilo, mas tinha a vantagem de estar com minha varinha e um idiota como aquele não iria me amedrontar._

_- Saia, Granger. Adoraria rebater umas goles em você, mas... _

_- Isso é alguma ameaça? – eu indaguei. Minha varinha não estava apontada para ele, só que estava entre meus dedos. _

Não que eu fosse uma boa pessoa. Estava pagando pelos meus erros. Só que fui covarde e não tive coragem de matar Dumbledore. Vi a morte de perto e não gostei nada.

Eu sabia que não era uma boa pessoa. Era covarde e dissimulado. Tinha o sangue sonserino e não era lá muito fã de sangue-ruins, apesar de estar inclinado a abrir exceções depois que conheci Granger (ainda bem que eu era um bom oclumente). Só que algumas coisas eu considerava errado e fora do limite. Seria interessante um duelo com a Granger. Um duelo _justo_ (sim, alguns de nós sonserinos conhecemos e fazemos uso dessa palavra). Agora, uma coisa que era inadmissível para mim era alguém bater em uma mulher.

Eu já vira meu pai batendo em minha mãe. Eu a defendi, mas aquilo custou umas boas semanas de cama. E eu sabia muito bem o que meu colega era capaz de fazer com aquele bastão. Por isso, interrompi a conversa fazendo uso de toda minha frieza:

- O que você quer, Granger? – qualquer pessoa teria se sentido ameaçada. Não a Granger. Garota tola.

- Falar com você – aquilo me surpreendeu e por alguns segundos (milésimos de segundos) minha máscara de indiferença caiu. Gostei da frase dela: _Falar com você._ Ela **nunca** queria falar comigo. Por motivos óbvios. E por motivos óbvios ela tinha me procurado.

- Eu cuido disso, Nott – vi que ele apoiou o bastão no ombro sem deixar de olhar para a Granger que sustentou o olhar. A garota era pirada.

- É seu horário de treino.

- Na verdade – olhei para o relógio –, o treino termina daqui 10 minutos. Amanhã nos encontramos novamente – peguei minha vassoura e passei pela Granger. Ela me seguiu. Claro que queria treinar por mais dez minutos. Queria esfregar o pomo de ouro na cara do Boot. – O que você quer, Granger?

- Que história é essa de ser meu parceiro em TODAS as minhas aulas?

- _Nossas _aulas – eu disse. – Granger, eu quero ser uma pessoa melhor. Acabar com essa história de preconceito – o olhar de incredulidade dela era impagável – E nada melhor como estudar com a san-ops... Com a nascida trouxa mais inteligente de Hogwarts. - Isso é alguma brincadeira, Malfoy? – pior que não era. Minha provocação era bem séria.

- Claro que não é brincadeira, Granger. – os olhos dela se estreitaram. A cabeça inclinou. Seus cachos pendiam para diversos lados. Uma imagem...

- Você está tramando alguma e vou descobrir!

- Como preferir, Granger – sorri sarcástico. Ela virou-se com raiva. Eu gritei: - Ei, grifinória! Segunda começamos, _juntinhos,_ um novo projeto de poções. – falei, pois imaginei que, a cada aula, o professor pediria uma poção diferente - Espero que seu salão de monitora seja bem confortável! – ri mais ainda quando ela mostrou-me o dedo do meio.

_O objetivo de Draco era me tirar do sério. Só podia ser! Como Minerva acreditou naquela conversa fiada de que ele __reveria__ algum __conceito __sobre mim? Nós dois trabalhando juntos era algo __improvável__. Ou seja... __Até o fim__ do ano nós nos mataríamos. Éramos opostos. Éramos __gelo e fogo__. O __preconceito__ dele era algo que poderia __consumi-lo__ e, mesmo assim, ele não mudaria. _

_Entrei no meu quarto batendo a porta com força. Era bom ter um quarto e uma sala de estudo apenas para mim. Eu passava boa parte do tempo no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, mas gostava de estar sozinha. Às vezes. Ouvi uma batida na porta que separava meu quarto do Terence. _

_- Oi – eu disse meio envergonhada. Eu teria um encontro com ele no dia seguinte. NO DIA SEGUINTE!_

_- Tudo bem? Alguns estudantes viram você e Malfoy discutindo. Ele aprontou alguma?_

_Deixei-o entrar._

_- Sim... – e contei sobre minha parceria com o loiro idiota nas próximas aulas. Em TODAS as próximas aulas. _

_- Não é possível que McGonagall tenha concordo com isso! Mas, mas... somos parceiros em Poções!_

_- Não mais – eu disse tristemente. Estava gostando da companhia dele nas aulas de Slughorn. Não só nas aulas... Fiquei calada, com vergonha dos meus pensamentos. _

_- Isso é muito injusto – ele disse, eu concordei com um leve aceno de cabeça. _

Granger não apareceu para o jantar. Olhei atentamente para a mesa da Grifinória. Gostei de vê-la irritada. De vê-la indo até o campo de quadribol para falar _comigo_. Ela não foi lá atrás do Potter, do Weasley e tampouco do Boot. Não era qualquer grifinória atrás de um sonserino. Era a Granger atrás de um Malfoy.

_Claro que Gina me ajudou com a escolha da roupa, não que eu fosse tão péssima assim em questão de roupa. Só que estava nervosa. Era um encontro afinal... Meus beijos? Um beijo virginal em Vitor, um beijo molhado e desajeito em Cormaco e um beijo confuso em Rony. Esse era meu vasto repertório. _

_Cheguei em frente ao Três Vassouras e Terence já me esperava. Ele estava bonito. Não que ele fosse tão bonito quanto... Quanto outro garoto de Hogwarts, mas era bonito. _

_Ele parecia tão nervoso quanto eu._

_- Oi._

_- Você está linda, Mione – devo ter corado – Aqui está cheio de conhecidos será que podemos ir para outro lugar? – fiquei com medo que ele sugerisse Madame Poodifoot. – Conheço um pequeno restaurante no fim da Alameda Flamel._

_- Claro – sorri aliviada. Não era o Madame Poodifoot. _

_Andamos meio envergonhados e sem ter muito assunto para conversar. Ele abriu a porta para que eu passasse e realmente lá quase não havia estudantes de Hogwarts. Enquanto tomávamos nossa cerveja amanteigada, fomos relaxando e o assunto surgindo. Senti quando ele aproximou-se de mim e entrelaçou seus dedos com os meus._

_- Mione, antes de continuarmos – ele disse entre bebericadas de cerveja – Você e Ronald... _

_- Apenas amigos – eu falei rapidamente. Ele sorriu. Tinha um sorriso bonito. Fechei os olhos quando o vi se aproximar. _

Estava deitado, ou melhor, largado, no sofá do Salão Comunal. Trabalhei muito, mas tenho certeza que adiantei o trabalho de meio sábado. Ouvi passos e sabia que todos estavam voltando de Hogsmeade. Abri os olhos e vi Pansy segurando um caixa de bombons para mim. Blaise sentou-se no sofá, empurrando minha perna para o lado.

- Estou exausto! Deixe eu me esticar um pouco, Zabini!

- Pelo menos terá o sábado do dia das Bruxas livre para a festa, né?

- Sim – eu disse me servindo de um chocolate – Obrigado – falei para Pansy – E espero que seja tão boa quanto estão anunciando.

- Será – ele começou a falar sem parar. Deixei meu corpo escorregar no sofá, apoiando minha cabeça no encosto. Juro que não prestei atenção. Estava cansado e ainda tinha um trabalho para fazer. Ele falava e falava. Pansy o interrompeu e eu continuei numa espécie de devaneio até...

- ... Todo mundo está falando sobre isso! Os monitores-chefes se beijando! – ela riu – Granger com aquele ar... Imagino o que eles não andam fazendo nos quartos **e** banheiros da monitoria.

- Do que está falando? – perguntei me ajeitando.

- Da Granger e do Boot. Eles foram vistos no maior beijo em Hogsmeade. Eu achei que ela estava com o ruivo.

- Ela pode estar com os dois – Blaise falou dando de ombros e aquilo para Pansy seria o tema da nova fofoca de Hogwarts. Ela foi se juntar às outras garotas.

- Granger e o corvinal, hein?

- Isso te incomoda?

- Claro que não! – eu levantei irritado. Por que me incomodaria quem a Granger beijava ou deixava de beijar? Eu que não queria saber daquela boca lindamente imunda. Esqueçam que eu pensei "lindamente". Fui para meu quarto, peguei minha vassoura e decidi que os estudos ficariam para depois. Eu precisava treinar.

_Segunda não era meu melhor dia. Aula de poções não ajudava. Slughorn atribuindo erroneamente elogios às poções perfeitas de Harry não colaborava, mas pior que tudo isso era ter que sentar com Malfoy. _

_Estava ao lado de Terence, nossos dedos entrelaçados. Ele era romântico e passamos sábado e domingo juntos. Ignorava as fofocas dos outros estudantes que diziam que, depois do meu envolvimento com Harry e Vítor, tinha optado por "descer" meus padrões ao me envolver com Terence e Rony. _

_Adolescente é uma merda._

_Conversava em voz baixa com Terence, esperando a aparição teatral de Slughorn, quando fomos interrompidos por um pigarreio._

_- Está sentado no meu lugar – a voz inconfundivelmente arrastada e arrogante. As únicas cores no uniforme de Malfoy eram o verde e o cinza que combinavam terrivelmente com seus olhos tempestuosos. Ajeitei meu corpo na cadeira. Eu não acredito que pensei no adjetivo "tempestuosos". _

_- Não tem seu nome na cadeira, Malfoy – Terence falou encarando o sonserino e levantando-se. Claro que, essa hora, os outros alunos olhavam para nós._

_- Meu nome não está na cadeira. Está ao lado da Granger. Fora. – e Malfoy, muito folgado, jogou sua mochila sobre a mesa. _

_Antes que Terence fizesse alguma besteira que custaria, muito provavelmente, sua participação na festa das bruxas eu levantei-me e coloquei uma mão sobre o seu ombro._

_- Deixa para lá. Não vale a pena, Terry._

Terry? Que tipo de apelido era aquele? Parecia nome de elfo doméstico. E ainda um elfo limpador de bosta de hipogrifo. Terry. Granger era patética. Vi que os olhos escuros do corvinal cintilavam de raiva e eu gostaria que ele tivesse me azarado. Seria realmente engraçado ver o monitor-chefe levar uma detenção.

Pena que Granger interrompeu o momento. Terry... Ele passou por mim, mas fiz questão de deixar meu ombro para que trombássemos. Ele perdeu o equilíbrio. Eu não. Terry... Que apelido mais idiota.

_Concentre-se na aula. Concentre-se na aula. Esqueça que a doninha quicante está ao seu lado. A aula vai acabar. É apenas o tempo da aula, os professores estão pedindo atividades individuais. _

_-... Esse é um ponto importante para vocês e geralmente são questões que caem nos NIEMs. Por isso deverão montar um kit de primeiros socorros com as principais poções de cura. Claro que não citarei quais são. Além das poções, deverão escrever um pergaminho da função de cada uma e seus principais usos. Quero opiniões pessoais e não apenas cópia dos livros. O trabalho será entregue no final do ano letivo..._

_Eu anotava tudo o mais rápido que podia. Olhei para o lado e vi Malfoy observando o professor de braços cruzados. Era mesmo um riquinho mimado que não se comprometia com nada. Balancei a cabeça negativamente e quebrei a ponta da minha pena quando ouvi:_

_-... E trabalharão com as duplas que estão sentados. _

_Se eu não estivesse em sala de aula teria dado outro soco em Draco Malfoy._

Agora eu estava realmente feliz com a situação. A única maneira de tornar a vida da Granger mais insuportável era estando ao lado dela o maior tempo possível. Um trabalho de poções daquele porte, sem dúvida, exigiria que ficássemos um bom tempo juntos.

Olhei para o lado procurando o Boot, achei-o me olhando com raiva. Aquilo apenas me divertiu ainda mais. Sorri de forma irônica. Seria divertido passar um tempo com a Granger enquanto ele trabalhava com um lufo, que parecia não saber o que era um caldeirão.

- Hoje, às 19 horas, na Biblioteca – ela disse juntando o material e colocando-o de forma metódica dentro da mochila.

- Lá é um lugar barulhento – eu disse esticando a perna e empurrando a cadeira para trás tornando impossível que ela saísse do seu lugar, já que do outro lado estava a parede.

- Barulhento? – ela perguntou. A voz um tanto aguda pela minha ousadia de chamar a biblioteca de Hogwarts de _barulhenta._ – Provavelmente você nunca nem pisou na biblioteca de Hogwarts, Malfoy! Fique sabendo que lá – e ela começou discursar sobre fatos tirados de "Hogwarts, uma História". Ela mexia levemente a cabeça enquanto falava e seus cachos balançavam, soltando-se do elástico. Eu não tinha a mínima ideia do que ela dizia. E, juro, eu não ligava a mínima. Senti um empurrão no meu ombro. Senti meu corpo retesar imediatamente e levantei-me.

- Saia do caminho, Malfoy – pela posição que estávamos ele deve ter imaginado que não deixei Hermione passar e ela estava me dando um sermão. Ela estava me dando um sermão, mas, infelizmente, tinha perdido a oportunidade de vê-la encurralada.

- Acha que está falando com quem, Boot?

- Com você mesmo. – percebi que, atrás de mim, Hermione levantou-se nervosa. Só que ela não tinha como passar. Sorri por dentro, mas mantive minha seriedade.

- Parem com isso. Os dois. Saia da frente, Malfoy.

Sem parar de encarar o corvinal, dei um passo para o lado. Ela foi para o lado dele.

- Como eu estava dizendo, - voltei meus olhos para ela – a biblioteca é muito barulhenta. Estarei no horário marcado _no seu salão de monitoria_. Até mais, Granger – peguei minha mochila, joguei sobre meu ombro e saí. Sorria de lado. Granger boquiaberta e sem reação... Queria ver aquela cena novamente.

_Aquele Draco Malfoy era mesmo um folgado. Um arrogante! Por pouco Terence não o azarou! E bem que ele merecia. De jeito nenhum que ele entraria no_ meu salão comunal. _Este era reservado apenas para mim e meus amigos e não para alguém como... Argh! Um idiota que apoia a tortura! _

_Não ficaria __**sozinha**__com ele de jeito nenhum. Vi que faltavam quinze minutos para o horário marcado. Estava tão nervosa que apenas comi um lanche. Não conseguia nem pensar no banquete que estava sendo servido. Abri a porta do quarto e..._

- Indo para algum lugar, Granger? – ela deu um pulo de susto. Eu falei aquela frase em voz baixa.

_A cada momento eu tinha uma certeza: Malfoy era um completo idiota. Levei a mão ao peito com o susto que levei e não consegui segurar as palavras:_

- Mas que merda você está fazendo aqui? – ouvir a Granger falando palavrão era uma experiência nova que eu tinha gostado. Aliás, detestava admitir que cada vez mais estava gostando das pequenas experiências que vivenciava ao estar ao lado dela. Agradeço à minha mãe por ser um bom oclumente.

- Temos um compromisso marcado. Onde você estava indo?

- Marcamos na biblioteca.

- Não, não marcamos. Deixei bem claro que nosso _encontro_ seria aqui. – olhava fixamente para ela, que corou levemente ao ouvir a palavra "encontro".

- Não ficarei sozinha com você aqui – ela disse apontando para a porta atrás dela.

- Acho que é mais confortável que estudarmos aqui no corredor – eu disse colocando minha mochila no chão.

- Você não pode estar falando sério.

- É apenas um trabalho, Granger. Acha que vou fazer o quê? – e, agora, abram espaço para meu momento Weasley – Torturar você?

_Eu não podia acreditar que ele falou aquilo. Quer dizer... Claro que acreditei, afinal não esqueci com quem estava lidando. Queria fingir que ele não tinha me atingido, que aquelas palavras não significavam nada. Só que eu ainda sonhava com as torturas de Bellatrix. Eu ainda acordava gritando e sentindo meu corpo sendo atingido várias e várias vezes. E eu ainda me lembrava de Draco, parado. Impassível._

Fui longe. Percebi. Encarei os olhos castanhos que se encheram de lágrimas. Antes que eu pudesse organizar meus pensamentos para dizer alguma coisa, ela virou-se e entrou no quarto. Não haveria estudo naquela noite.

Voltei pelos corredores sentindo a culpa voltar a pesar nos meus ombros e embrulhar meu estômago. O dia em que Granger e os idiotas foram capturados era um pesadelo à parte em minha vida. Vivendo na Mansão na época da guerra eu vi muita morte. Vi o terror nos olhos das pessoas. Vi uma professora morta ser devorada por uma cobra gigante. Uma cobra que tinha a alma de Voldemort. Quão sinistro isso soa? Era um louco sendo seguido por outros.

Dizer e pensar: "quero que você morra" é bem diferente de fazer aquilo acontecer. De _ver_ aquilo acontecer... Eu...

- Malfoy,...

Puta merda.

- Boot, não quero conversar – eu disse tentando passar. Ele impediu.

- Nem eu. Onde está Hermione? Fique longe dela. – idiota. Cada vez que ele pedia para eu me afastar tinha apenas um desejo: me aproximar ainda mais.

- Acontece que os professores acham que meu lugar é bem perto dela – eu disse pegando minha varinha. Precisava extravar minha raiva. Minha culpa. Minha dor.

- Não ligo para o que eles pensam. Apenas na aula, Malfoy, apenas na aula vou aceitar essa sua aproximação. Caso contrário...

Eu ri sarcástico, interrompendo-o. Ele achava mesmo que poderia me ameaçar? A mim? Draco Malfoy?

- Não vou perder meu tempo com você.

- Ótimo. Estou indo encontrar com a Hermione – ele continuou pelo corredor e eu sabia que ele encontraria uma Granger em prantos. O fato dele poder consola-la me incomodou de uma forma estranha.

A Granger era estranha.

_Quando ouvi uma batida na porta, não pude acreditar que ele ousara bater. Achei que tivesse ido embora. Limpei as lágrimas de qualquer jeito. Deveria estar horrível com os olhos vermelhos e inchados:_

_- Realmente precisava voltar?_

_- Mione?_

_- Terry... – sem falar mais nada, pulei nos braços dele. Ele me envolveu sem entender nada._

_- O que Malfoy fez? Ele te machucou? Mione,... – Terence me abraçou ainda mais forte. Entramos no quarto e sentamos no sofá. Ele enxugou minhas lágrimas com o polegar. Sorri entristecida pelo gesto delicado._

_Contei o que aconteceu. Era estranho não ter Harry e Rony. Terence continuou ali, me ouvindo e me aninhando em seu peito. Vi que ele ficou bravo, mas se fosse meus outros amigos a essa hora estariam colocando a porta do Salão Comunal da Sonserina abaixo. Senti falta dos meus amigos. As palavras e o desprezo de Draco me machucavam. Queria esquecer mesmo que por alguns instantes:_

_- Terry,... me beija..._

_Senti os lábios dele nos meus. Aquele não era um beijo atrapalhado, confuso,... Eu... gostava daquele beijo e era como se o beijo não fosse suficiente. Eu precisava sentir-me desejada... Provar para mim mesmo que era mais que uma sangue-ruim como Malfoy e toda sua família pensavam. _

_Senti os lábios indo até meu pescoço e meu corpo se arrepiou. Deslizei minha mão pelas costas dele. Puxei-o para mais perto. Não sei em que momento deitamos. Ele sobre mim. _

_- Terry,... – não era uma voz de parar, era uma voz para continuar. Ele entendeu._

Tinha certeza que naquela manhã Granger voltaria a me ignorar e não haveria os olhares de desprezo. Eu tinha estragado minha brincadeira. E de uma maneira estúpida. Agradeci que meus amigos estavam mais interessados em si mesmos e não notaram o modo como olhava para a mesa da Grifinória. Vi quando ela entrou sorrindo de mãos dadas com o idiota. Ele me olhou e viu que eu tinha meus olhos fixos na Granger. O idiota puxou-a pela cintura. Envolvendo-a ainda mais. Eles não combinavam. Granger sorriu para ele. Eu senti uma raiva desconhecida percorrer meu corpo.

- Será que eles transaram?

- Quê? – perguntei ao ouvir a voz da Pansy ao meu lado.

- A Granger está com cara de quem transou. Você não acha meu amooor? – ela perguntou para Blaise que pareceu apenas agora se dar conta que eu estava na mesa.

- E como vou saber disso? – ela deu de ombros perante a pergunta e repetiu:

- Só sei que ela está com cara de quem transou.

_Sentei ao lado de Gina ainda sem acreditar na noite que tivera. Sei que estava namorando com Terence há pouco tempo, mas eu o conhecia há anos... Além do mais, senti que estava na minha hora. De transar, claro. _

_Sussurrei para Gina: "precisamos conversar"._

_Ela, nada discreta, deu um berro prevendo o que eu tinha para contar. Hogwarts inteira olhava para nós. _

- Falei! – Pansy exclamou ao meu lado depois que a representante dos pobretões soltou um grito que assustou até o Pirraça. Claro, ela poderia ter passado boa parte da noite comigo, estudando. Mas, não. Por minha completa e total imbecilidade, o idiota do Boot tinha passado a noite com a min... Com a sangue-ruim.

Encarei-o com raiva. Ele ria com superioridade. Saí da mesa e mal tinha tocado na comida. Fui para minha aula que, (in)felizmente não era com a Grifinória.

_Depois do almoço, tinha aula de Feitiços com a Sonserina. Vi Malfoy sentar ao meu lado calado. Ele nunca calava a maldita boca. Estava muito brava com ele, mas aquele silêncio estava me incomodando. Não que eu apreciasse aquela voz roucamente irritante, apenas era óbvio que ele precisava se desculpar. _

_Tamborilava os dedos nervosamente na mesa. Meu material já organizado. Vi que ele tinha apenas o livro aberto ao meu lado. Bufei._

Eu sempre tinha as palavras certas para provocá-la. Tinha as palavras certas para machucá-la. A frieza combinava comigo. Era minha proteção. Era meu modo de atingir alguém que parecia tão intangível. No entanto, ela apenas parecia inatingível por que eu vira Granger no seu estado mais fraco e fizera piada com isso na noite anterior.

As palavras sumiram da minha mente. Vi que ela começou a bater os dedos na mesa. Ela deveria estar bem nervosa mesmo. Uma palavra, Draco... Apenas uma palavra. Não é tão difícil. Quando você falar não será seguida por azarações... Uma palavra. Oito letras. Ela não está te ameaçando, nem nada... E por que será que mesmo assim isso é tão ruim quanto receber algumas azarações?

- Gr-

- Boa tarde! – o professor entrou na sala interrompendo o que eu ia dizer. Puta merda. Teria que esperar a aula acabar. Apesar de que seria bem mais fácil apenas sussurrar um "desculpe" e continuar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Só que sabia que com Granger as coisas nunca eram tão simples.

_Vi que a aula estava para terminar, então juntei meu material antes que o professor terminasse de falar. Sairia correndo como uma louca para não dar tempo dele ficar tão próximo de mim. Pelo menos até a próxima aula. _

_Eu nunca era a primeira a sair da sala. Mas naquele dia eu fui. Antes de o professor terminar de se despedir e desejar boa semana eu já estava na porta, girando a maçaneta. _

_- Granger! – ele me alcançou antes do que eu planejara. Quer dizer, eu não queria que ele me alcançasse. Queria? Apertei o passo, andando mais rápido. Gina, sem dúvida, ia perguntar sobre meu estranho comportamento. _

Não era possível que existisse alguém mais teimoso que essa garota. Ela saiu sem me dar a menor oportunidade de conversa. Lá estava eu, um Malfoy, um sangue-puro, correndo atrás dela. Nem preciso continuar a dizer os adjetivos que a classificam.

Peguei-a pelo braço ignorando alguns olhares curiosos. Ela tentou interromper meu toque, puxando o braço. Eu ignorei e segurei-a com mais força. Ninguém dava às costas para um Malfoy. Ninguém. Entramos em uma sala qualquer e eu lacrei a porta com um feitiço. Soltei o braço dela com raiva. Eu estava com raiva e nem sabia direito por que.

- Alohomora! – ela disse e tentou abrir a porta. Inutilmente, claro. Eu sorri de lado. Irônico.

- Abra a porta, Malfoy.

- Não. – Eu disse simplesmente. Deixei minha mochila sobre uma cadeira, afrouxei minha gravata. Fazia tudo calmamente. Aquilo a irritava. Eu gostava de vê-la daquele jeito. Era meu vício. Como poderia lutar contra ele?

- Não temos nada para conversar. Já pensei e **decidi **como faremos nosso trabalho de poções, sem nos encontrarmos – eu gostava quando ela falava assim, de forma rápida e mandona. No mínimo me julgava por Potter ou Weasley achando que eu obedeceria àquele monte de bobagem -... Então eu fico com as poções a partir da letra M. Marcamos um dia no ano que vem para juntar nossas pesquisas em uma só. Agora abra a porta – ela tinha a mão na cintura. Sentei e observei-a atentamente. Os cachos rebeldes em torno do rosto. Os olhos de um castanho vivo. Ela estava ficando impaciente. Eu também, mas não demonstrava. Minha especialidade: não demonstrar o que sentia. Aprendi bem cedo que era melhor viver assim.

- Não trouxe você aqui para falar sobre o trabalho de poções. Sente-se – ela não sentou. Eu levantei e dei alguns passos na direção dela. Granger recuou. Vi que ela procurou pela varinha, fui mais rápido e a desarmei.

- Devolva minha varinha! – ela disse se aproximando e tentando puxar a varinha da minha mão. Eu rapidamente coloquei a varinha dela na minha cintura e a olhei desafiador. – Malfoy,... – aquilo a fez parar. Granger não era de recuar frente a desafios, só que para ela pegar a varinha exigiria uma aproximação que ela não queria. E eu, estranhamente, desejava essa proximidade. Granger tinha cheiro de morango e pergaminho. Uma mistura inusitada que eu gostava.

Ela cruzou os braços. Eu sorri de lado.

- Como eu ia dizendo, não te chamei aq-

- Arrastou. Você me arrastou para cá – ela falou levantando uma sobrancelha e me corrigindo como se eu fosse uma criança que fez algo errado. Gostaria de saber qual castigo ela poderia me dar.

- Certo, Granger. Não te **arrastei** aqui para falar sobre o trabalho de poções que **não** será feito como você falou. – vi que ela falaria algo, só que eu não permiti – Vim aqui para falar sobre ontem.

A expressão dela mudou novamente. Nesse ponto também éramos opostos. Granger trazia tantas emoções em suas expressões, em seu rosto, em seus olhos... Ao contrário de mim, que trazia tudo escondido e trancado dentro de mim.

- Não há nada para falar sobre ontem. Devolva minha varinha e abra a porta, Malfoy.

- Não vou abrir a porta e se quiser sua varinha você mesmo deverá pegá-la. – dei um passo, me aproximando ainda mais. Aquele era um jogo. Um jogo que eu estava realmente gostando de jogar. Gostando mais do que eu deveria.

_A varinha na cintura dele. Bastava apenas eu chegar um pouco mais perto e esticar meu braço e... Por que aquela proximidade com Malfoy me incomodava tanto? Era um incômodo diferente. Algo que eu preferia não pensar. Voltei a encarar os olhos cinza. Aquilo tudo parecia diverti-lo. Era um jogo. E eu detestava assumir, mas ele estava ganhando._

_Descruzei os braços, incerta do que fazer. Mesmo com a varinha o que eu faria? Poderia azara-lo, apesar que isso não me ajudaria a sair da sala. Apenas ele poderia destrancá-la. Só que com a varinha eu me sentia protegida. E precisava dessa proteção, pois eu não poderia contar com Malfoy._

- Apenas me entregue a varinha – ela pediu e havia um tom de... desespero. Eu não faria nada para machucá-la. Ela deveria saber disso. Granger estava com medo? Não parecia medo...

- Granger, você sabe que eu não vou te machucar, certo? – falei sem pensar. Aquela conversa estava se estendendo mais do que eu planejara. Tudo com a Granger estava indo muito além do que eu planejara.

- Claro, não é como você fosse me torturar, certo? – o sarcasmo dela me machucou. Eu queria ter pedido desculpas antes de chegarmos naquilo – Você é do tipo que observa a tortura acontecendo e fica apenas assistindo.

_Eu não queria que ele soubesse. Mostrar fraqueza para um sonserino não era bom. Só que eu carregava aquilo há muito tempo e a presença constante dele ao meu lado não estava ajudando em nada. _

_Malfoy tinha sempre em seu rosto uma expressão fria e de superioridade, mas vi que sua expressão mudou ao ouvir minhas palavras. Culpa? Arrependimento? Ou não era nada disso? Afinal, quando um sangue puro como ele se importaria com alguém como eu? Isso era um fato que eu entendia, mas não aceitava tamanho desprezo. Tamanho descaso._

Percebi que a história era outra. Não se tratava apenas das minhas palavras idiotas sobre tortura. Eu a vi sendo torturada. E não fiz nada. Absolutamente nada. Fiquei parado vendo-a gritar. Senti a garganta secar. Ela achava, e com razão, que eu não me importava. Eu não fiz nada para impedir minha tia. Essa era a dura verdade. Eu sou um covarde.

- Granger,... Escute, eu... – eu não sabia o que dizer. Ela me olhava com mágoa e raiva. Eu a vi sendo torturada e nada fiz. Uma semana depois ela e os amigos me salvaram de morrer na Sala Precisa. Eu não merecia estar perto dela. Eu merecia estar em Azkaban.

- Nós vamos nos atrasar para a próxima aula.

- Granger, desculpe pelo o que eu disse ontem – eu falei rápido. Não era nada fácil eu pedir desculpas. Ela me olhava como se procurasse qualquer traço de mentira em minhas palavras. Eu não poderia julgá-la.

- Ok – Granger falou após alguns instantes. Eu tirei a varinha da minha cintura e entreguei para ela. Destranquei a porta. Ela virou-se para sair e eu falei:

- Hoje. No mesmo horário. – ouvi-a bufar e concordar de forma contrariada.

_Na hora do jantar, Terence sentou-se ao meu lado. _

_- Senti sua falta hoje – ele falou sorrindo. Beijou-me rapidamente. Rolei os olhos ao ouvir as risadinhas ao meu lado. _

_- Eu também – era uma meia verdade. _

_- Será que podemos nos encontrar depois do jantar? – senti a mão dele no meu joelho, sob a mesa. Meu corpo arrepiou-se. _

_- Ela já tem um encontro marcado. Se continuar namorando ao invés de jantar, você vai se atrasar, Granger – olhei para trás ao ouvir a voz de Malfoy. Tenho encontro marcado? Ele era um arrogante mesmo._

_- Não temos _encontro_ nenhum, Malfoy. – Terence levantou-se e eu também. Claro que todos olhavam para nós. _

_- Temos que fazer nosso trabalho de Poções – ele disse simplesmente. Olhei para meu relógio. _

_- Faltam dez minut – eu comecei a dizer, mas Terry me interrompeu._

_- Além do mais ela não vai ficar sozinha com você, não depois do que você disse ontem._

_- O que eu disse ontem não diz respeito a você, Boot. É um assunto entre Granger e eu. Além do mais, minhas palavras não quebraram nenhuma regra da Escola..._

Depois de dizer essas palavras olhei para Granger. Ela corou. Boot colocou-se na frente dela, quebrando nossa troca de olhares. Aquele corvinal estava me irritando profundamente. E eu não queria esperar a partida entre nossas casas para mostrar quem era o melhor de nós dois.

- Você e Hermione não estudarão sozinhos.

- Não sabia que a Granger tinha dono.

- Parem vocês dois. – ela saiu de trás dele. – É um trabalho, Terry, não tenho escolha.

Sorri ao ver a expressão dele.

- Melhor eu começar logo para terminar logo – ela disse meio insegura. Depois ficou na ponta do pé e sussurrou algo no ouvido dele que eu preferia não ter escutado – Depois eu vou até seu quarto – beijou-o no rosto e me olhou. Mas era diferente da forma que olhava para ele. Granger me olhava com desprezo. Antes aquilo me bastava, agora me incomodava.

Ela seguiu em direção ao quarto. Encarei o idiota por uns segundos, antes de ir atrás dela. Eles tinham um salão e um quarto privativo que se comunicava por uma porta. Assim que chegamos, discretamente lancei um feitiço na porta que ligava os dois quartos para que se o otário batesse, ela não ouvisse. Fiz o mesmo na porta de entrada.

_Estava nervosa, então comecei a organizar diversos livros de poções sobre a mesa. Ouvi Malfoy se aproximando e virei-me. Não imaginava que ele estava tão perto. Provavelmente, andou em silêncio e apenas se fez notar quando era necessário. Típico._

_- Malfoy, acho melhor começarmos – eu disse numa tentativa de afastá-lo. Ele estava próximo demais. Por que ele estava tão próximo? Tinha a mesa atrás de mim. Não havia como eu me afastar. Evitava olhar nos olhos dele, mas acabei olhando. _

_Os olhos cinza, como uma tempestade. Acho que jamais seria possível ler qualquer emoção naquele rosto. Naqueles olhos. Ele me olhava atentamente. Quando alguém me olhara com tamanha intensidade?_

Aproximei-me em silêncio e me fiz notar quando estava bem próximo dela. Novamente aquele perfume. Morangos e pergaminho. Ela falou qualquer coisa que não registrei. Olhava-a com intensidade. Ela demorou uns segundos até olhar-me nos olhos também. A pergunta correta não é: quando Granger tornara-se tão bonita? A pergunta correta é: quando a beleza de Granger começou a me afetar?

Dei um passo para trás incerto de minhas ações se eu permanecesse tão próximo dela. Percebi que meu vício não era mais apenas provocá-la. Era estar perto dela. Era tê-la olhando para mim. Apenas para mim.

- Melhor começarmos.

_Quando olhei o relógio já eram quase dez horas da noite. Eu estava exausta. _

_- Melhor pararmos por hoje – falei massageando o pescoço._

_- Claro – sentia que ele seria irônico. Depois de três horas falando restritamente sobre nosso trabalho era estranho ouvir aquele tom novamente – Precisa se encontrar com seu namoradinho, não é, Granger?_

_- Como se você também não tivesse seus encontros por aí, Malfoy._

Eu estava com raiva. E não, eu não tinha nenhum encontro, porque desde que voltara para a Escola meu único objetivo tinha sido importuná-la. E minhas saídas do castelo se restringiam às aulas de Herbologia.

Não falei nada. Estava irritado, nervoso, puto. Enfiei meus livros de qualquer jeito na mochila e saí batendo a porta com força.

_As semanas passavam lentamente. O que era bom e ruim. Naquele dia de manhã recebi uma coruja de Harry e Rony, dizendo que meus pais haviam sido localizados e que estavam em negociação com o Ministério da Austrália sobre reverter a memória lá mesmo ou quando fossem transferidos para Inglaterra._

_- Preparada para festa de hoje, Mione? – Gina me perguntou sorrindo._

_- Estou animada. Espero que dê tudo certo e que as pessoas gostem do local._

_- Tenho certeza que sim. Pena que Harry não estará. Sinto fala dele. _

_- Eu também. E do cabeçudo do seu irmão. – continuamos nossa conversa por mais alguns minutos. Até Gina parar de falar e sair da mesa quando Terence chegou._

_- Podemos dar uma volta, Mione? _

_Eu aceitei e levantei-me. Lancei um olhar para a mesa da Sonserina. Malfoy nos olhava. E, mais uma vez, era impossível ler a expressão dele. _

Agradeci que não inventaram uma festa à fantasia. Patético. Blaise e Pansy estavam animados ao meu lado. E eu mais animado ainda por sair do Castelo. Mas não demonstrava isso, claro. Estávamos sentados a uma mesa bebendo cerveja amanteigada. Queria algo mais forte, mas aquela não deixava de ser uma festa de escola.

- Ei – Blaise falou – Topa algo mais forte? – olhei para ele e meu amigo percebeu que aquela não era uma pergunta que precisava de resposta. Ele retirou da bolsa da Pansy uma garrafa idêntica à cerveja amanteigada. Sorri.

- O que seria da minha vida sem você, Blaise? – terminei minha cerveja e abri a outra garrafa que estava cheia de uísque de fogo.

- Vamos dançar Blás? – Pansy falou animada. Eles formavam um belo casal. Estava feliz por eles.

- Deixe sua magnífica bolsa por aqui, Parkinson – ela assentiu e deixou a bolsa sobre a mesa. Os dois saíram abraçados e rindo. Sorri de lado sem nem perceber.

- Você sabe sorrir sem ironia, Malfoy? – a voz dela me fez mascarar meus sentimentos.

- Granger... – ela olhou-me atentamente – A festa está boa. Mas faltou bebida de verdade.

Ela sorriu. Já falei que gosto do sorriso dela?

- Até parece que vocês, sonserinos, não dariam um jeito nisso, não é? – ela pegou a garrafa que estava na minha frente antes que eu pudesse impedir e cheirou o conteúdo. – Uísque?

- Devolva a garrafa, Granger – levantei-me. Ela como monitora chefe poderia muito bem me expulsar da festa. Eu não queria ser expulso. – Por favor.

- Não – ela disse – A garrafa fica comigo – para minha surpresa ela deu um gole e não fez careta. Não consegui disfarçar minha surpresa.

- Nós, grifinórios, também sabemos burlar regras, Malfoy. – ela piscou para mim e foi embora com minha garrafa de uísque. Após alguns instantes a segui.

_Eu podia notar que Malfoy estava diferente. Ele não me xingava mais e as provocações tinham parado, apesar da sua presença constante me irritar profundamente. Ele era inteligente e nosso trabalho de poções estava indo bem. Muito bem, por sinal. Ele era organizado e tinha várias anotações pessoais em seus livros. _

_Vi quando ele chegou e sentou-se com o casal de amigos. Parkinson e Zabini. Sempre achei que ela tinha uma queda por Malfoy. Observei-os conversando e vi o sonserino negro puxar, furtivamente, uma garrafa da bolsa da namorada. Malfoy sorriu. Eu sabia que aquilo não poderia ser cerveja amanteigada, apesar da embalagem. Eu sabia que alguns estudantes estavam entrando com bebidas mais fortes. Terence também sabia, mas optamos por fazer vista grossa, desde que os estudantes mantivessem discrição. _

_Terence estava conversando com uns colegas corvinais e eu não resisti à vontade de dar um susto em Malfoy. Levantei-me. Quando estava me aproximando notei a forma como ele olhava para o casal de amigos e um sorriso verdadeiro e livre de sarcasmos nasceu em seus lábios. Ele ficava ainda mais bonito. Não é segredo para ninguém que Draco Malfoy é um cara bonito. _

_Terry sorriu ao me ver e se afastou dos amigos, me abraçando e me beijando. Ele sentiu o gosto de uísque em minha boca e se afastou:_

_- Onde arranjou isso? – perguntou sorrindo._

_- Precisa mesmo saber? _

_- Não – ele sorriu e pegou a garrafa da minha mão, dando um grande gole._

Eu parei de repente. Dividir minha bebida com a Granger era uma coisa. Mas ela dar minha bebida para aquele idiota... Aquilo me irritou. A forma como ele a beijava. E a tocava. A forma como ele enrolava os dedos nos cachos dela. Fazendo-a sorrir. Ele pegou meu cargo de monitor. Minha bebida. E minha sangue-ruim.

Pensei em ir até lá. Caminhei até lá, mas parei de repente.

Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Granger era namorada do idiota. Ela gostava da presença dele. Quanto a mim... ela apenas tolerava. Voltei para minha mesa e peguei outra garrafa da bolsa da Pansy.

_A festa estava animada. Todos se divertiam e os professores tinham ido embora, deixando eu e Terry para cuidar da festa. Alguns estudantes estavam ficando embriagados, mas já tínhamos montado uma "força-tarefa" que cuidava desses casos, fornecendo poções e os enviando para o Castelo. _

_Estava indo para o banheiro quando esbarrei em alguém e quase fui ao chão:_

_- Deveria prestar atenção por onde anda Granger – ele disse segurando-me pela cintura de forma firme. _

Segurei-a perto de mim. Foi por reflexo, mas intencionalmente mantive minhas mãos na cintura dela. O cheiro dela agora se misturava com o uísque. Não tinha ideia onde ela tinha arranjado mais, só que tinha certeza que não era apenas meu amigo que tinha entrado com bebida escondida.

- Desculpe, estava distraída – ela disse. Senti que estava nervosa.

- Acho que você já deve ter percebido que essa nossa recente proximidade não me incomoda nem um pouco, Granger.

Sorri de lado. Ela sem palavras, abrindo e fechando a boca sem saber o que dizer... Linda. Senti as mãos dela em meu peito com intenção de me afastar. Aquilo teve o efeito contrário.

- Malfoy, eu preciso ir ao banheiro.

- Ainda vamos continuarmos nossa conversa.

- Não temos conversa nenhuma para continuar – ela disse ainda tentando me afastar.

- Sim, - eu me aproximei da orelha dela e sussurrei – Nós temos. Vá ao banheiro. Encontro você por aí.

Soltei-a. Ela virou-se e entrou correndo no banheiro. Eu causei algum efeito nela e aquilo já era alguma coisa. Queria que o idiota tivesse visto. Fui para minha mesa, abri mais uma garrafa. Algumas garotas tentaram puxar conversa, mas eu só tinha uma garota em mente. Resolvi dar uma volta, mas mal me afastei da mesa quando uma explosão veio da cozinha. O ambiente foi tomado por gritos e o local começou a pegar fogo. Eu tremi relembrando do que acontecera na Sala Precisa.

A correria começou. Alguns bruxos lançavam feitiços para tentar apagar o fogo, mas nada o continha. Outros bruxos corriam loucamente para a área de saída. Vi Longbottom ajudar um estudante a se levantar e caminhar para saída.

- Temos que sair – eu disse a alguns colegas que estavam ao meu lado e lançavam feitiços para apagar o fogo – Nada pode apagar esse fogo! – eles concordaram com a cabeça e começaram a correr.

Blaise passou por mim, puxando uma Pansy assustada e com o braço queimado.

- Vamos sair daqui, cara! Logo! – eu assenti e fui atrás dele, então parei de repente. Meu amigo percebeu, algumas pessoas se chocaram comigo e depois desviaram – Draco! Precisamos sair!

- Granger... – eu murmurei.

- O que você está falando? – ele gritava, Pansy puxava a mão dele e gritava conosco.

- Granger. Ela está no banheiro. Eu preciso voltar!

- Não posso te deixar aqui, cara – meu amigo disse e fez menção me acompanhar.

- Saia com a Pansy! Avise que estou aqui! – eu precisava gritar. Meu amigo pareceu em dúvida – Tire sua namorada daqui! **Vá logo, Zabini! **

Corri contra a multidão. Não era uma tarefa fácil.

- Granger! – eu berrei ao chegar ao banheiro. A porta estava emperrada. Fumaça tomava o lugar. Destranquei a porta com a varinha e gritei mais uma vez por ela. Dessa vez chamando o nome tantas vezes proibido – Hermione!

Ela estava parada contra a parede em estado de choque.

- Precisamos sair daqui. Vamos!

- Não temos vassoura. Eu não sei voar! Não temos como sair! – lembrei-me que, na Sala Precisa, Weasley é que estava guiando a vassoura e ela na garupa. Fui até ela e puxei-a pela mão, ela ficou parada.

- Não temos tempo para isso, Granger! Vamos logo! – puxei-a novamente, ela respirava com dificuldade. Fui até a porta. Estávamos sem saída. – Merda! – tossi. Ela também. Tirei minha blusa e molhei-a. Fechei a porta novamente e coloquei minha blusa no chão.

- Vamos morrer...

- Não, nós não vamos morrer Granger. Ainda não. – ela olhava-me assustada.

- Você vai fugir. Vai me deixar aqui. – ela estava em estado de choque. Olhei para os lados ela continuava balbuciando – BOMBARDA! – a parede à minha esquerda veio abaixo. Merda... Era a cozinha.

Quebrei a parede errada. Lancei outro feitiço na parede oposta. Não havia fogo ali, puxei-a novamente. Ela resistia em me seguir.

- Granger, logo tudo isso estará tomado pelo fogo. Vamos logo.

- Você vai me deixar. Não vai fazer nada... – não sabia muito bem onde estávamos, mas era o fundo de alguma loja. Olhei em volta, ou saíamos ou o fogo nos cercaria lá também. O local era iluminado pelas labaredas que estavam atrás de nós. Granger ainda estava em choque, dificultando tudo, ao manter tanta resistência em me seguir.

- Hermione! – eu disse parando em frente dela e segurando-a pelo ombro com uma das mãos – Eu não vou te deixar, está me entendendo? – ela não parecia acreditar – Eu voltei por você. – era loucura, mas não pensei duas vezes: puxei-a para mim e a beijei. Ela retribuiu por uns instantes e depois senti o corpo dela caindo. Hermione desmaiou nos meus braços. Joguei-a sobre meu ombro. Vi um corredor e segui por ele. Abria todas as portas que encontrava. Vi a frente da loja e corri ainda mais. Do lado de fora, estudantes, aurores, bombeiros, professores, medibruxos.

Eu estava sem ar. Apenas tive tempo de pedir ajuda, colocar Hermione cuidadosamente no chão e depois, desmaiei.

_Acordei sentindo meu corpo doer. Respirar era dolorido. Tudo estava no mais completo silêncio. Imagens invadiram minha mente. O fogo intenso. Eu sem ação. E Malfoy me salvando... Malfoy me beijando._

_- Hermione?_

_- Terry... – eu disse o nome do meu namorado._

_- Hermione, - ele repetiu. Foquei os olhos e sorri. Ele estava preocupado e pareceu ter chorado. -você me desculpa? Eu procurei por você. Achei que estava do lado de fora. Zabini chegou gritando e dizendo que você ainda estava lá. Eu tentei entrar, mas não me deixaram. Eu, eu... – coloquei minha mão sobre os lábios dele. Eu não o culpava._

_- Estou bem, Terry._

_- Vou chamar Pomfrey. – ele saiu. Olhei para o lado e vi Malfoy deitado. Ele tinha os olhos abertos e encarava o teto._

_- Obrigada._

_- Como você está? – ele virou-se. Eu fiz o mesmo. _

_- Estou bem. – estava sem graça. Eu tinha beijado Draco._

_- Eu não teria te abandonado lá. Já disse isso, mas é importante que você saiba._

_Pela primeira vez ele parecia estar sem suas máscaras. Eu não sabia lidar com aquele Draco._

_- Claro que não. – ele parecia... preocupado? – É... Como saímos de lá? Eu não me lembro de nada depois que você me encontrou no banheiro – mentira. Percebi que ele soltou o ar depressa. Voltou a deitar de barriga para cima e encarar o teto. Ele falou e sua voz soou magoada._

- Pela loja ao lado. Quebrei uma parede. Você estava assustada e em estado de choque... Eu te... – beijei. Eu te beijei, Granger, e você retribuiu. Morango, pergaminho, uísque e fumaça. Era seu gosto. Meu vício. – Eu te tirei de lá. Você desmaiou no caminho, deve ser por isso que não se lembra do que houve.

- Obr...

- Não precisa. Minha garganta está doendo, melhor não conversamos agora. – senti uma dor estranha no peito. Fechei os olhos e queria poder não ouvir a conversa e a troca de carinhos entre ela e Terence Boot.

Ainda tinha o gosto dela em meus lábios. Ela não se lembrava e para mim seria impossível esquecer.

_As investigações quanto ao que aconteceu na nossa festa estavam acontecendo. Os aurores desconfiavam que foi acidental, mas explosão com fogo maldito ser acidental? Eu não acreditava. Felizmente ninguém morreu apenas alguns feridos. Uns mais sérios que os outros._

_Harry e Ron escreveram dizendo que trariam meus pais para Inglaterra e aqui fariam a reversão do feitiço. Marcariam uma data com o Ministério e eu precisaria estar presente. Aquilo me amedrontava. Eles não gostariam nada de saber que passaram mais de um ano vivendo em outro país enquanto uma guerra acontecia. _

_Era o primeiro jogo de quadribol do ano. Sonserina versus Lufa-Lufa. Todos estavam animados. Terry ia assistir ao jogo para aprender mais sobre a tática dos seus adversários. Eu disse que aproveitaria para estudar. _

_Só que não conseguia me concentrar nos livros. Eu ficava pensado em Malfoy e no beijo. As palavras: eu voltei por você. Parecia que havia muito mais por trás daquelas palavras. E o beijo. Não era nada como os que eu tinha com Terry. Só de pensar e lembrar aquele beijo... Saí da biblioteca e fui até o campo de quadribol. Claro que grifinórios e corvinais estavam na arquibancada dos lufos, torcendo contra a Sonserina. Encontrei Gina e Terry. Eles observavam atentamente o jogo. _

_- Oi._

_- Hermione! – Gina disse me abraçando. Depois voltou seus olhos para o jogo._

_- Achei que ficaria na biblioteca – Terry falou após um breve beijo. Sua atenção voltada aos jogadores. Ele retirou um pergaminho e uma pena. Começou a fazer anotações. – Nem ouse olhar, Gina Weasley. – minha amiga deu de ombros._

_- Não queria ficar sozinha – olhei para o céu e vi Malfoy sobre a vassoura. Ele olhava atentamente cada ponto procurando pelo pomo. Lembrei-me de todos os anos em que ele perdera para Harry e quanto aquilo nos alegrava. De repente, me peguei torcendo por ele. Draco nunca vencera de Harry. Nunca levantara a taça de quadribol. Ganhar a competição das casas era algo que eu queria muito. Mas, quadribol... E daí que a Sonserina ganhasse?_

Eu tinha que achar aquele pomo. Precisava vencer a partida. Sabia que a Lufa-Lufa não era nosso maior problema. Grifinória também, não. Eles tinham bons artilheiros e batedores, mas estavam sem Potter. Agora os corvinais tinham um time forte. E, por mais que eu negasse, Boot era um ótimo apanhador.

Um balaço passou próximo à minha cabeça.

- Preste atenção, Nott! – eu gritei para meu companheiro de time.

- Cuide do pomo, Malfoy! Eu cuido dos balaços.

- Parece que não está fazendo seu trabalho muito bem!

_Malfoy e Nott começaram a gritar algo incompreensível para nós. De repente Malfoy inclinou sua vassoura. Ele tinha visto o pomo. Como eles eram capazes de identificar aquela maldita bolinha voadora eu nunca consegui entender. Eu observava cada movimento dele. A forma como ele parava no ar, parecendo que tinha perdido o pomo por alguns instantes. _

_Agora ele e o apanhador da Lufa-Lufa voavam atrás do pomo-de-ouro. Eles muitas vezes, sumiam de vista. Depois apareciam. _

Eu voava como um louco. Balaços passavam por minha cabeça. A multidão gritava. O outro apanhador pouco atrás de mim. E o pomo lá... Tão perto quanto nunca. Estiquei meu braço. Inclinei meu corpo fazendo a vassoura voar ainda mais rápido. Meus dedos fecharam em torno do pomo. O apito soou. A torcida da Sonserina gritava meu nome.

_Ele tinha conseguido. Sem perceber, sorri. Ao olhar para o lado percebi que a Terry me olhava. A pena parada sobre o pergaminho. Não havia quase nada de anotação. Não sei há quanto tempo ele estava me observando, mas sabia que ele tinha notado para quem eu olhava._

_Terence começou a passar pela multidão, descendo os degraus rapidamente. Fiquei parada quando ouvi Gina falando comigo:_

_- Tem algo acontecendo entre você e Malfoy que não estou sabendo?_

_- Claro que não! – exclamei nervosa._

_- A forma como você o olhava... Terry te chamou várias vezes e você tinha os olhos presos em Malfoy._

_- Eu... eu não sei o que está acontecendo... eu..._

_- Mione, agora não é hora de me explicar. Vá atrás do seu namorado! – Eu saí. Apesar de que eu não tinha ideia do que dizer. Ainda ouvi Gina gritando – mas, você também me deve explicações!_

Não podia negar que aquela sensação era maravilhosa. Ouvir meu nome sendo clamado. Os jogadores batiam em meu ombro, agradecendo. Elogiando. Eu estava feliz. Meu sorriso se desfez.

- Boot – ele avançou mais rápido do que eu planejara. O golpe foi certeiro no meu rosto. – Seu filho da puta!

- Eu não sou cego, Malfoy! Eu vejo como você a olha!

- Ah é? – sorri de lado ignorando a dor – Com medo, Boot?

- Afaste-se dela, Malfoy. Você não merece uma garota como Hermione – nisso ele tinha razão. Mas claro que ele não precisava saber disso. Abri a boca para responder, quando eu a vi se aproximando.

- Terry... O que houve? – ela indagou olhando para nós.

- Meu recado está dado – ele pegou na mão dela e a puxou. Não gostei disso. Vi os dois andarem rapidamente em direção ao castelo.

- Não é só ele que nota o jeito como você olha para a sangue-ruim, Malfoy.

- Cale a boca, Nott – eu disse pegando minha vassoura do chão. Decidi tomar banho no meu dormitório e ficar por lá até a comemoração que sem dúvida haveria no Salão da Sonserina.

_Terence me beijou e não pediu explicações. Agradeci mentalmente. Fomos para meu quarto e senti a urgência do beijo dele. Fazia tempo que Terry e Malfoy se estranhavam. Terry exigia meu corpo e eu precisava disso. Precisava que ele me fizesse esquecer. Mesmo sabendo que apenas um bom obliviate seria capaz de me fazer esquecer o beijo que recebi de Draco Malfoy._

Não sei o que houve para o Boot ter me socado daquele jeito, apenas sei que ele não saía do lado da Granger. Ia buscá-la e levá-la em cada aula. Ele deveria estar saindo mais cedo das próprias aulas para conseguir tal proeza. Quando apareci no salão dela para escrevermos o trabalho ele estava lá.

Ele estava conseguindo me irritar profundamente e na semana seguinte percebi que não era só a mim que ele estava irritando.

- Você não pode ficar saindo de suas aulas mais cedo, Terry – ela disse quando o viu parado do lado de fora da nossa aula de DCAT. Eu me atrasei propositalmente.

- Não custa nada, Mione – ele me olhou enquanto a puxava pelos corredores. Eu fingi ir para o outro lado, mas os segui. Entreouvindo a conversa que eles tinham em um dos corredores.

- É loucura agir assim. Você deveria confiar em mim.

- Meu problema é com o Malfoy. Ele está planejando alguma coisa.

- Eu sei me cuidar. Por favor, não aja desse jeito. – ele demorou a responder, mas acabou soltando um "tudo bem".

_Abracei meus amigos que perguntaram umas vinte vezes se eu realmente estava bem depois do incidente do dia das bruxas. Eu tinha recebido licença de Hogwarts para ir até o Ministério e presenciar a restauração da memória dos meus pais. _

_Como eu imaginei não foi fácil. Nada fácil. Eles brigaram comigo e me senti como uma criança de dois anos que faz alguma bagunça. Os dois pediram para ir embora sem querer ouvir minhas explicações. Eu chorava. Nunca tinha decepcionado meus pais. Harry me abraçou:_

_- Dê um tempo a eles, Mione. É muita coisa para se absorver em tão pouco tempo._

_Meu amigo estava certo, mas mesmo assim eu estava sofrendo._

Granger não apareceu em nenhuma aula e parecia que apenas eu não sabia o motivo. Sexta terminou, sábado chegou e eu agora estou organizando a sala de troféus. Olhava incessantemente para meu relógio. Granger teria que aparecer para verificar meu trabalho. A porta abriu e não disfarcei minha raiva. O idiota.

- Malfoy, vejo que não fez muita coisa.

- Do que está falando? Consertei, limpei e organizei metade dessa sala!

Com um aceno da varinha ele desfez todo meu trabalho. Meu punho fechou de raiva.

- Opsss! O Ministério não vai gostar de saber que não está fazendo seu trabalho, Malfoy.

- Seu filho da puta – peguei minha varinha e apontei para ele. Senti a raiva pulsando. Sabia que estaria fudido se eu o azarasse. Não me importava, mas... o rosto dela invadiu minha mente. Eu seria afastado de Hogwarts. Afastado dela. Aproximei-me dele. O sorriso babaca desfez do rosto. Com um feitiço não verbal, desarmei-o. Medo. Era para ele ter medo mesmo.

- M-Malfoy...

- Escute Boot, que eu vou falar apenas uma vez. Não vou esquecer o que você fez aqui. Só que não vou me vingar agora. Não sou Comensal, mas tive treinamento para ser um e convivi com eles desde que nasci. Isso terá volta – passei por ele, depois voltei. Ele ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar. Encostei minha varinha com força na nuca dele – E quanto a Granger, aproveite seu tempo com ela. Seu **pouco** tempo, Boot. Eu terei a taça de quadribol, minha vingança e a garota.

Joguei a varinha dele no chão e saí ajeitando minhas vestes.

_Voltei para Hogwarts no domingo. Passei o fim de semana com Rony e Harry, eles estavam morando no Largo Grimmauld. Bebemos, conversamos, rimos e comemos como loucos. Ficaram discutindo sobre possíveis motivos para Draco me salvar, enquanto eu apenas me lembrava do beijo e das palavras: voltei por você._

_Estava lendo quando ouvi uma batida na porta. Abri-a com meu discurso pronto:_

_- Terry, falei que... Malfoy?_

_- Boa noite, Granger – não conseguia esconder minha surpresa._

_- O que faz aqui?_

_- Você sumiu o fim de semana e não compareceu às aulas na sexta-feira. Está tudo bem?_

_- Como? – ele me olhava sério, mas seus olhos pareciam divertir-se com minha nítida confusão. Era praticamente impossível ver através daquela fisionomia – Quer dizer, está tudo bem. Apenas precisei resolver uns problemas familiares._

_- Ótimo. Tenha uma boa noite, Granger._

_Não sei quanto tempo fiquei lá. Parada. No batente. _

- Hoje minha aula será ao ar livre. Vocês deverão colher o material para seu kit. – aquilo não era nada animador. Aquele professor deveria ter merda na cabeça. Estava um vento gelado e a neve já cobria parte do gramado – Sprout já está sabendo e vocês podem usar o que for preciso das estufas.

- Andar nesse frio... – ouvi Granger murmurando ao meu lado. Ia falar algo quando a voz do professor se fez presente novamente:

- Os grupos podem até se misturar para trocar ideias – imediatamente olhei para o idiota. Ele me lançou um sorriso.

- Nós não vamos nos misturar com nenhum grupo – eu disse em voz baixa para a Granger.

- Mione? – ele estava ao nosso lado. A sala dispersando. A dupla dele o esperando na mesa.

- Oi, Terry – nos levantamos. Terry. Será que ela não percebia o quão idiota aquele apelido soava?

- Podemos fazer juntos. Nós estamos adiantados em nosso trabalho.

- E quem disse que nós também não estamos? – eu falei cruzando os braços.

- Não comecem – Granger falou, tentando manter a calma – Acho que não tem prob-

- Já falei que não vamos nos misturar com nenhum grupo. Há algumas coisas que gostaria de dividir com você. Apenas com você – eu disse olhando-a.

- Malf- não queria saber o que ele tinha a dizer.

- Não se preocupe, Boot. Minha conversa não envolve troféus – eu vi que ele olhou-a rapidamente com medo que eu revelasse seu pequeno golpe baixo. - Do que estão falando?

- Mas, podemos mudar o tópico se vocês quiserem fazer parte de nossa excursão.

- Do que estão falando? – ela tornou a perguntar. O olhar indo dele para mim.

- Nos vemos mais tarde, Mione – ele beijou-a rapidamente nos lábios e saiu.

- Troféus? – ela continuou perguntando.

- Vamos logo, Granger. – ela calou-se e começamos a andar lado a lado. O castelo estava vazio, já que todos estavam em aula. Granger quase entrou em um corredor, para seguir para as estufas, mas eu a impedi segurando-a gentilmente pelo braço – Por aqui.

- As estufas ficam para esse lado. Precisamos sair do castelo e não continuar dentro dele.

- Por aqui, Granger – eu repeti querendo dizer que ela confiasse em mim. Isso era pedir demais. Ela deu de ombros e resolveu me seguir.

- Por que você não fez nada? – ela perguntou e eu parei de andar. Sem entender a pergunta – Por que não fez nada para impedir que sua tia me torturasse. – não esperava aquela pergunta. Não naquele momento. Desviei meus olhos e encarei o chão. Vergonha. Fitei novamente os olhos castanhos, que esperavam por uma resposta.

- Porque eu era um covarde, Granger.

Ela continuou me olhando. Estudando minha fisionomia, procurando por algum traço que minhas palavras fossem mentira.

- E por que me salvou? Por que voltou por mim?

- Você não está preparada para saber a resposta dessa pergunta – eu continuei andando até que parei. Ela tinha dito: Por que voltou por mim?

- Malfoy? – eu tinha parado de repente. Ela não tinha se dado conta do que havia acabado de perguntar. Lembrei-me de nossa conversa na enfermaria e ela tinha dito que não se lembrava de nada depois que eu entrei no banheiro... Encarei-a. Só que, quando eu falei que voltei por ela, nós estávamos no prédio ao lado... Segundos antes do nosso beijo.

- Você se lembra – eu disse simplesmente. Vi que ela abriu a boca algumas vezes.

- N-não sei do que está falando, Malfoy. Precisamos continuar. Para onde estava indo? – ela recomeçou a andar apressadamente. Corri e parei na frente dela.

- Não, não. Você se lembra. Por que mentiu?

- Malfoy... Eu...

_Eu era uma idiota mesmo. Como fui me trair daquele jeito? Ele me olhava intensamente e não consegui sustentar aquele olhar. _

_- Eu não sei, Malfoy... Não sei por que menti. Eu... Só... Eu não sei lidar com esse Malfoy que você é nas últimas semanas. _

_- Então, você se lembra... – ele disse com um sorriso irônico. Meu corpo se retesou quando o senti se aproximando de mim, a boca dele próxima ao meu ouvido. Um sussurro rouco – Impossível esquecer meu beijo, não é, Granger? _

O cheiro dela me causava calafrios. Ela seria minha. Afastei-me. O sorriso ainda em meus lábios, eu queria repetir o beijo... Só que eu esperaria. Tudo deveria ser calculado a partir de agora – Venha, Granger, vou te mostrar um pequeno segredo.

_Jamais entenderia Draco Malfoy. Continuamos andando e eu sabia que ainda estávamos nas masmorras. Tenho certeza que se ele me largasse lá eu não saberia voltar._

- Não fique nervosa, Granger. Você sabe que eu voltaria por você, caso você se perdesse – olhei para o lado e vi que ela corou. – Apesar de eu não ser o monitor chefe, o que é um absurdo, diga-se de passagem, consegui uns privilégios.

- Onde estamos indo? Aqui...

_Estanquei de repente. Ele tinha me levado para o Salão da Sonserina. Aquilo era loucura. _

_- Você está louco, Malfoy? Se alguém me vir... Eu sei o que pensam de mim. Principalmente o Nott._

_- Está com medo dele, Granger? – notei um tom de desafio._

_- Não é isso. Eu apenas... Apenas não gosto do modo como ele me olha._

Parei em frente à entrada do Salão ao ouvir o que ela tinha dito.

- Do que está falando?

- De nada. Deixa para lá. – eu abri a boca para insistir, ela me cortou – Deixa para lá, ok? Não posso entrar aí. – não insisti, mas não deixaria esse assunto para lá.

- Estão todos em aula, Granger. Tenho certeza que não vai se arrepender. – murmurei a senha e entramos.

- É exatamente como Harry e Rony descreveram – o que ela tinha acabado de falar?

- Quando eles estiveram aqui? – perguntei alarmado. Ela começou a rir e, por mais que eu estivesse bravo, não pude evitar que eu sorrisse também.

- Segundo ano. Achávamos que você era o herdeiro. Eles tomaram uma poção polissuco e viraram Crabbe e Goyle.

- E como conseguiram uma poção polissuco? – eu indaguei sem saber o que mais dizer diante de tamanha ousadia daquele trio.

- Eu preparei – ela falou simplesmente, como se fosse acoisa mais banal do mundo.

- Você preparou uma poção polissuco no segundo ano? – não escondi minha admiração. Ela sorriu – Venha por aqui.

_Andamos pelo Salão e segui-o por um corredor. Lá estava frio. Não sei como aguentavam. A Grifinória era sempre tão acolhedora. Paramos em frente a uma porta gravada D.M._

_- Tem seu próprio quarto?_

_- Privilégios de ajudar a Ordem e ser odiado por praticamente todos os colegas sonserinos. – ele murmurou novamente uma senha. Depois de conviver por anos com Harry e Rony eu não acreditava que aquele era o quarto de um garoto. Estava todo organizado. Estantes com livros e penas e tinteiros, organizados sobre uma mesa. Não era grande quanto o quarto dos monitores chefes, mas era espaçoso e tinha a vantagem de não dividir com ninguém._

_- Você é organizado – foram as palavras idiotas que consegui dizer. Ele riu e continuou andando. Eu o segui._

_- Salazar projetou esse quarto, porém ficou fechado por anos. Desde que a Câmara foi aberta pela primeira vez. _

_- Acharam que a passagem era por aqui?_

_- É sempre mais fácil culpar um sonserino, não? – ele disse sério. – Venha – ele abriu uma outra porta._

_- Malfoy... Onde estamos indo?_

- Já disse que não vai se arrepender, Granger. – vi que ela estava parada. Em dúvida. – Um voto de confiança. Venha.

Ela entrou no corredor. Com um aceno da varinha, os archotes se acenderam. Andamos um pouco mais e abri outra porta.

- Bem vinda, Granger – eu dei passagem para ela. Ao ver onde estava à boca dela abriu-se em admiração. Ela estava linda.

_Parecia que eu estava em um daqueles aquários enormes. O teto era de vidro e dava uma visão do lago de Hogwarts. Sereianos, peixes e diversos seres passavam sobre nós. Olhei para o lado direito e vi que a parede também era de vidro. Andei até lá, admirada. Pela primeira vez, minha atenção não foi tomada pelos livros que estavam na parede oposta. _

Alguns raios de sol entravam pelo vidro e refletiam na sala. Cores azuladas e avermelhadas refletiam no rosto admirado dela. Seus olhos brilhavam. Aquilo realmente deve ter chamado a atenção dela, pois Granger ignorou toda uma estante com livros.

- Malfoy, isso é... Por que me trouxe aqui? – fiz um gesto de cabeça e ela olhou para o fundo da sala.

- Esse era um espaço em que Salazar preparava suas poções longe dos olhos dos outros fundadores. Nessa parede – eu apontei a parede cheia de vasos – há diversas ervas, plantas... O sol reflete aqui todos os dias. A sala muda conforme o sol.

- Isso é... Fantástico – ela ainda olhava para cima e para os lados.

- Tenho os principais ingredientes por aqui. A sala ficou décadas abandonada, então... – ela foi até o fundo da sala e observou minha plantação.

- Não sabia que gostava de Herbologia.

- Não sou fã, mas gosto de poções. De qualquer forma – dei de ombros –, aqui é um bom lugar para ficar quando quero ficar sozinho. Vamos começar.

Não era nada fácil trabalhar com ela ali. E eu sabia que se a beijasse novamente, não a deixaria sair do meu lado. Ela estava confusa, assustada. Eu também estava, mas era sonserino e nunca me importei muito em como alcançar meus objetivos. Desde que fossem alcançados. E com ela seria preciso cautela. Um jogo cuidadoso. Eu ia seduzi-la. Conquistá-la. Boot era um garotinho babaca, não tinha experiência de vida e nada a oferecer para Hermione. Nada.

Tínhamos a mesma idade, mas eu tinha vivido muito mais.

_- Que horas são? – perguntei alarmada. – Merda! Malfoy, precisamos ir._

Ela estava certa. Logo alguns sonserinos estariam chegando. De jeito nenhum poderiam ver que eu trouxe uma grifinória para nosso Salão. Nem Zabini me perdoaria por essa. Puxei-a pela mão e voltamos correndo. Chegamos em um corredor e ouvi a risada grave de Nott e outros colegas.

Senti Hermione parando ao meu lado.

- E agora? – ela olhou ao redor. Eu fiz o mesmo. Nada de salas. Apenas uma velha tapeçaria. Ela provavelmente me odiaria por aquilo e eu não queria que fosse assim...


	2. Chapter 2

_- Desculpe por isso – ele disse antes de me puxar para trás de uma tapeçaria e pressionar meu corpo contra a parede. Não tive tempo para entender o que ele estava fazendo, até sentir os lábios dele pressionando os meus. Não tive tempo para qualquer tipo de objeção. Era impossível recusar aquele beijo. Não sei quando minha mochila foi ao chão, apenas deixei que minhas mãos deslizassem até a nuca dele. Não queria que ele se afastasse._

Quando senti a mão dela em minha nuca, puxei-a ainda mais forte pela cintura. Sentia o corpo dela colado ao meu. Como outra pessoa além de mim poderia possuir aqueles lábios? Era um erro. Fui beijando o seu maxilar, seu pescoço. O gosto de morango. O cheiro de pergaminho. Meu cheiro no corpo dela. A risada de Nott me trouxe novamente à realidade.

- Não saia daí – eu murmurei pressionando-a.

- Quem está aí? – a voz do meu "amigo" se fez presente.

- Olá, Nott – eu apareci sem abrir toda a tapeçaria, escondendo-a atrás de mim com meu corpo.

- Malfoy... Matando aula? Quem está pegando dessa vez?

- Ninguém que seja do seu interesse. – eu disse encarando-o. Atrás dele, Goyle e Clint.

- Ora, Malfoy... Já compartilhamos algumas – não queria que Hermione tivesse ouvido isso e ele só piorou as coisas para mim – Mas, tudo bem... Não vou insistir. Sei que se a garota valer a pena, você vai nos contar em detalhes – eles riram. Meu olhar era frio.

- Deixe-me em paz, Nott.

- Claro... E, quanto a você, garota misteriosa, nos vemos nos corredores – ele disse em voz alta. Eles continuaram dando risada e sumiram. Eu estava com raiva. Ele não sabia que era a Granger que estava lá, mas lembrei-me do que ela tinha me falado há pouco sobre os olhares dele para ela.

- Granger,... – ela tinha os olhos fixos no chão.

- Acha que é seguro eu sair agora? Se eu continuar reto e virar à terceira direita é o caminho para o Grande Salão, né?

- Granger, eu...

- Não quero me atrasar – ela afastou-se de mim e saiu de trás da tapeçaria.

_- Escute, Granger... – eu não queria escutar. Não precisava de explicações. O que eu estava pensando? Não estava pensando, óbvio... Quantas e quantas vezes eu ouvira falar de como alguns garotos da sonserina trocavam de garotas como se fossem objetos? E elas nem se importavam com isso. Apenas queriam status e presentes caros – Granger,... Hermione me escute!_

_- Não apele me chamando pelo meu nome, Malfoy. – eu disse sem parar de andar - Não dei essa liberdade para você. Pode deixar que eu continuo sozinha daqui. _

Ela continuou, ignorando meus chamados. Merda! Ela estava pensando que não passava de mais uma conquista. Baguncei meus cabelos de forma nervosa. Pensei em segui-la, mas sabia que aquele não era o melhor momento para conversar com ela.

_- Agora você não vai mais fugir. O que está havendo entre você o Malfoy?_

_- Não está havendo nada, Gina – respondi em voz baixa. Estávamos no Salão da Grifinória. – Estou mais preocupada em saber quando meus pais vão falar comigo novamente. Não tenho tempo para joguinhos._

_- Mentirosa – ela disse me dando um tapa amigável no braço – Sei que está preocupada com seus pais, mas eu vi o modo como olhava pro Malfoy no jogo de quadribol. E eu também vi o quanto ele olha para você. _

_- Ele quer apenas me encher o saco._

_- Não parece. Terence é legal, mas Malfoy é muito mais gostoso – olhei para minha amiga com os olhos arregalados. _

_- Ele senta toda aula ao seu lado e fica te observando quando você está concentrada em suas anotações._

_- Faz parte de um jogo idiota dele, Gina. Estou com Terry. E não quero mais falar sobre isso – disse encerrando o assunto._

- Por que eu fui chamado aqui? – disse cruzando meus braços – Estou cumprindo minhas horas limpando e reconstruindo o Castelo.

- Não acha estranho, Malfoy, que o único dia que você sai é o dia em que o vilarejo é atacado?

- Está insinuando que eu tive alguma coisa a ver com aquele incêndio, Potter? Que eu saiba você ainda não é auror para conduzir investigações. – respondi sem deixar de encará-lo.

- Ele não está conduzindo. Harry. – Kingsley falou tentando acalmar os ânimos, porém sem êxito – Você não está sendo acusado de nada, senhor Malfoy. Queremos apenas saber o que houve.

- Eu já contei. Ouvi uma explosão. Tudo começou a pegar fogo. Eu estava saindo quando lembrei que vi a Granger indo ao banheiro. Voltei para ajudá-la.

- Você não tem motivos nenhum para ajudar Hermione – olhei para o pobretão com desprezo.

- Eu não sou um assassino, Weasley. Afinal, vocês deveriam me agradecer. Salvei a amiguinha de vocês.

- Malfoy, você suspeita de alguém... Ouviu alguma cois-

- Se eu tivesse ouvido, teria avisado. Acabou? – levantei-me irritado – Ótimo – virei para sair quando um pensamento surgiu em minha cabeça – Já investigaram Nott?

- Teodoro Nott? – Potter perguntou.

- Claro, Potter. A mãe dele está morta e o pai preso. Eu não sei de nada – me adiantei – Apenas, não confio nele. E não me lembro de tê-lo visto na festa. Um sonserino só perde uma festa com bebida de graça por um bom motivo.

_Dezembro estava iniciando e eu tinha acabado de voltar ao castelo após passar um sábado com meus pais. Eles ainda não tinham me perdoado totalmente, mas não queriam passar o Natal afastados de mim. Nada de magia durante o sábado, pois depois de terem sido enfeitiçados pela própria filha estavam meio reticentes quanto à magia. Não podia culpá-los._

_Estava cansada e não queria ver ninguém. Agradeci mentalmente quando Terry falou que se reuniria com os jogadores do seu time para armar estratégias já que teria um jogo contra a Grifinória no dia seguinte._

_Não acreditei quando vi a cabeleira loira de Draco Malfoy. Ele tinha um dos pés apoiado na parede. A manga da camisa do uniforme dobrada até o cotovelo. Sua cabeça pendia para frente, os fios loiros cobrindo o rosto. As mãos nos bolsos. Merlin... Como alguém poderia ser tão..._

_- Achei que não chegaria nunca, Granger – ele virou-se e olhou para mim. A mão direita jogando os cabelos para trás. _

_- Não pretende estudar hoje, pretende?_

_- Sabe que não estou aqui para falar sobre nosso trabalho, Granger. Você tem me evitado há muito tempo. E da pior maneira possível – ele desencostou-se._

Granger estava mais grudada que nunca com o idiota. Eu tinha notado. Eu não conseguia me aproximar e nas aulas era impossível falar qualquer coisa com ela. E eu não podia arriscar uma detenção. Estava parado ali sei lá há quanto tempo.

- Vamos continuar conversando aqui fora mesmo?

- Melhor – ela falou fingindo não importar-se. Ela não sabia esconder as emoções.

- Não, o melhor é entrarmos. Vamos, Granger. Sabe que não farei nada contra sua vontade – levantei uma das sobrancelhas, um sorriso irônico. Ela me xingou em voz baixa. Murmurou a senha e eu juro que tentei ouvir, mas não foi possível.

- Diga logo, Malfoy. Estou cansada.

- O que Nott falou... – eu comecei com cautela – É passado, Granger. Eu não sou mais daquele jeito.

- Isso realmente não me importa. Se isso era tudo o que tinha a dizer – eu aproximei-me dela, segurando-a pelo braço impedindo que ela abrisse a porta.

- Solte-me, Malfoy.

_Minha voz vacilou ao sentir o corpo dele perto de mim. O toque dele era firme, mas sem me machucar._

_- Saiba de uma coisa, Granger, já é bem difícil ver você com o idiota do Boot, acha mesmo que espalharia por aí o quanto você beija bem? – as últimas palavras eram quase um sussurro. Meus olhos se fecharam. Sentia os fios loiros batendo no meu rosto. Ele encostou os lábios no meu pescoço. O hálito quente contra minha pele. O toque, apenas um roçar que fazia todo meu corpo clamar por mais. A boca dele passou pela minha, indo para o outro lado do meu pescoço. A língua em meu maxilar. Desejo. Achei que minhas pernas cederiam._

_- Granger, isso não é um jogo. Dispense o Boot._

_- Malfoy, eu... – não sabia o que dizer – eu não posso continuar com isso._

_- Pode Granger. Mas eu não divido o que é meu._

Ela me empurrou.

- Eu não sou tua, Malfoy! – joguei meus cabelos para trás.

- Por enquanto, Granger, por enquanto – sorri diante da expressão de descrédito dela e fui embora.

Acordei com diversas batidas na porta:

- Blaise... Hoje é domingo – ele me ignorou e entrou no quarto.

- Qual é a sua com a Granger, Draco?

- Não sei do que está falando, Blás – vesti minha camiseta.

- Draco, preste atenção. Você tem passado pouco tempo no Salão Comunal e não ouve as conversas. Você sempre está enfiado nesse quarto ou praticando quadribol ou babando pela Granger – tentei interrompê-lo, porém ele continuou – Eu e Pansy conversamos e não ligamos _muito_ para isso, só que a maioria dos sonserinos não pensa assim, Draco. Você enfrentou o Fogo Maldito para salvar uma sangue-ruim!

- Não a chame assim!

- Sou seu amigo, cara. Tome cuidado.

- Eu sei me cuidar.

Não deixei transparecer o quanto aquela conversa tinha me incomodado. Quando fui para o café, vi a Granger conversando com a Weasley. Já tinha alguns dias que eu estava bem a tento aos olhares de Nott. Ele tinha sua atenção voltada para ela. Não sabia dizer o que se passava pela cabeça dele. De repente, ele me olhou. Nesse momento, Nott não escondeu sua raiva. Ele levantou-se e andou até onde eu estava.

- Você nem sempre estará perto para salvá-la – levantei-me de forma abrupta. Apesar de ser mais baixo que eu, ele não se intimidou.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Não gostei nada de saber que após sua visita ao Ministério__**eu** fui chamado.

- Não me importo com o que você gosta ou deixe de gostar – sei que chamávamos a atenção, Blaise apareceu tentando acalmar as coisas.

- Ei, ei! Hoje é domingo, caras! Tem quadribol e temos que torcer por um empate, que tal? Nott cortou a fala do meu amigo.

- Eu me importo com **quem** você gosta – ele olhou por cima do meu ombro. Virei meu corpo e vi que Granger olhava assustada para nós.

- Draco, vam-

- Fique longe dela – eu disse entredentes.

- Era ela, não era? Que você estava agarrando atrás da tapeçaria?

- Venha, Draco – Blaise tentou me puxar, eu soltei meu braço.

- Sabe que não repito meus avisos – dei um passo na direção dele. A varinha colada em sua barriga. Os professores começaram a se aproximar.

- Um dia desses, Malfoy, eu vou pegar a Granger e vamos ver se ela vale tudo isso – eu não pensei nas consequências. Mentalizei um feitiço e ele voou longe. Quem estava próximo de nós também foi afastado pela força da magia. Atrás de mim o som de copos, pratos e vidros se quebrando.

- Senhor Malfoy! – a voz da diretora fez com que eu voltasse a mim – Boot, leve o senhor Nott para a enfermaria. E você, senhor Malfoy, me acompanhe.

_Eu estava parada. Raramente um bruxo treinado desprendia tamanha magia assim. Vi quando Minerva passou com Malfoy ao meu lado e ele sussurrou:_

_- Fique perto de seus amigos._

_- O que ele disse? O que ele disse? – Gina me perguntou, eu repeti. – Será que o Nott fez algum tipo de ameaça? Harry contou que ele está sendo investigado pela explosão no dia das bruxas._

_- Eu não sei, Gina._

_- Vou avisar Harry e Rony – ela saiu correndo, depois voltou e falou com Dino – E você, Dino Thomas, cuide dela – claro que ele não entendeu nada, mas poucos tinham coragem de questionar Gina quando ela usava aquela entonação._

- Será que poderia me explicar o que houve, senhor Malfoy?

- É mesmo necessário? – perguntei tentando controlar minha raiva.

- Claro que sim! Você ainda está em débito com o Ministério, senhor Malfoy! Eles o querem preso! – o olhar severo dela pareceu suavizar – Sei que não perde a cabeça à toa e notei – ela pigarreou – que voltou mudado e tem mudado ao longo desses meses – Então, Draco, poderia me explicar o que houve?

- Ele ameaçou a Granger.

- Cuidaremos para que não passem de ameaças. Sem azarações, senhor Malfoy. E controle seu temperamento.

- Farei o possível, diretora.

- Detenção – rolei os olhos. O que mais precisava ser restaurado ou limpo naquele castelo? – Perdemos muitos livros. Estamos refazendo nosso catálogo – que ótimo... – Você passará dois domingos desse mês e dois domingos de janeiro ajudando Hermione Granger nessa tarefa – olhei-a estupefato. Um quadro atrás de mim riu e falou:

- Ahhh, o amor dos jovens está tocando seu coração, cara Minerva?

- Cale-se, Dumbledore! Dispensado, senhor Malfoy. Mais uma coisa... Você foi liberado no próximo sábado para fazer suas compras de Natal.

- Obrigado, diretora.

Se minha detenção por azarar Nott fosse sempre passar meus domingos na companhia de Granger, acho que o coitado estava fudido.

_- Parabéns pelo jogo! – eu disse abraçando Terence. No fundo queria que empatasse. Agora meus colegas de casa estavam bravos e entristecidos. A Grifinória estava acostumada com vitórias depois de ter Harry como apanhador nos últimos anos. Ele me beijou e eu me senti péssima. Eu tinha o traído._

_- Vai passar o Natal e o Ano Novo com sua família ou com os Weasley?_

_- Com minha família. Estamos nos entendendo. Vamos para a França._

_- Sentirei saudades._

_- Eu também – disse sorrindo sem saber se realmente sentiria tanto a falta dele._

_- Sairei uma semana antes das aulas pararem, Mione. Meus pais querem ir para os Estados Unidos. – ele parecia tenso._

_- Não sabia... O que foi? – perguntei ao ver a expressão dele._

_- Malfoy. Ele gosta de você. _

_- Não fale besteiras. Malfoy jamais gostaria de alguém como eu... Nascida trouxa – eu torcia para que ele não falasse sobre o jogo de quadribol._

_Ele não respondeu nada. Apenas me abraçou. Nunca me senti tão traidora como naquele momento. Estava confusa. Só que o pensamento de começar algo com Draco Malfoy não era nada animador. _

Acordei cedo e animado para ir para Hogsmeade. Não que houvesse muitos presentes para serem comprados: minha mãe, Pansy, Blaise e... Granger. Apenas queria sair um pouco do castelo. Todos os estudantes do 7º ano teriam o dia livre.

Cheguei ao vilarejo acompanhado pelo meu casal de amigos. Depois de comprarmos doces, separei-me deles. Vi Granger passando com os Weasley e Potter. Segui-os mantendo uma distância segura. Ela despediu-se quando eles entraram na loja de artigos para quadribol. Eu já sabia muito bem para onde ela estava indo.

- Granger – ela assustou-se e quase derrubou um grosso livro que tinha acabado de pegar da prateleira.

- Malfoy! Que susto! Sei que não nos encontramos essa semana, mas nosso trabalho de poções está bem adiantado.

- Não sei por que ainda acha que procuro você para falar sobre o nosso trabalho de poções.

- Não comece com isso – vi que ela me olhava nervosa.

- Terminando com ele antes do Natal você pode economizar uns galeões – Granger girou os olhos – A diretora já te contou a novidade?

- Qual novidade?

- Sobre minha detenção – ela me olhou com curiosidade – Domingo – dei um passo na direção dela. Que recuou – Na Biblioteca – mais um passo. Ela contra uma estante – Com você – estava gostando daquilo. Eu sabia muito bem como fazer minha voz soar sensual – Até amanhã, _Hermione_.

_Deveria ser algum castigo. O que eu tinha feito para McGonagall? _

_- Bom dia, Granger. Vamos começar?_

_- Essa é a lista de livros que precisam de novas edições – eu falava sem olhar para frente. Percebi que ele contornou a mesa. Eu continuei falando. Sentou ao meu lado. – e então aqui... – comecei a gaguejar quando ele pegou um cacho do meu cabelo._

_- Entendo porque o idiota faz tanto isso – ele falou enquanto enrolava e desenrolava o cacho de seus dedos – Aliás,... Onde ele está?_

_- Viajou com os pais – minha voz era baixa. Trêmula._

_- Hummm – Malfoy puxou a cadeira para mais perto de mim – Você já terminou com ele?_

_- N-não..._

_- Sabe, Granger, eu não me importo nem um pouco em por um par de chifres naquela cabeça vazia do Boot, mas... Sei que você tem toda essa maldita lealdade grifinória._

_- Malfoy, eu não tenho motivos para terminar com ele – minha voz cada vez mais fraca._

_- Acho que você tem um motivo, Granger – ele falou com a boca bem próxima da minha orelha. Um arrepio involuntário percorreu meu corpo._

_- Malfoy, nós temos trabalho a fazer – eu falei tentando me recompor._

_- Meu principal trabalho é fazer você enxergar que não precisa do Boot. Diga uma coisa, Granger, ele consegue deixar você assim... Toda trêmula e... Excitada – senti a mão dele sobre minha coxa – apenas com palavras e meros toques?_

- Pare com isso! – ela pegou minha mão para retirar de sua perna, mas eu segurei a mão dela e coloquei sobre a minha coxa – Você não quer realmente conhecer mais sobre mim? Você é uma estudiosa incansável, Granger... – ela virou o rosto e nossos narizes se tocavam. Tão próximos. O hálito dela caindo pesadamente sobre meu rosto.

Claro que em um domingo, às dez horas da manhã, a Biblioteca estava vazia. Eu queria apenas provocá-la, até que Granger dispensasse o idiota. Só que como resistir àqueles lábios tão próximos aos meus? Vício.

Beijei-a, puxando-a possessivamente pela nuca. A cadeira dela balançou. Levantei-me puxando-a comigo. Senti o corpo dela se inclinando para que o contato não cessasse. Nossas línguas numa batalha muda.

Claro que ao sentir o corpo dela colado ao meu... Como meu próprio corpo poderia resistir? Não apenas pelo longo tempo que não estava realmente com uma garota, mas era por que eu estava com Hermione Granger. E, desde que eu a notara dessa _outra forma_, eram bem difícil impedir certas reações. E eu queria que ela soubesse o que fazia comigo. Minha mão foi até a cintura dela, pressionando ainda mais contra meu corpo.

_Eu simplesmente perdia toda minha racionalidade quando se tratava de Draco Malfoy. Senti a língua dele invadindo minha boca e havia apenas nós. Apenas nossos corpos. Minhas mãos se perdiam nos fios loiros que há muito tempo não tinha gel. A mão esquerda dele envolveu minha cintura, puxando-me para mais perto. Então, senti a excitação dele contra meu corpo. A boca dele afastou-se da minha o suficiente para alcançar minha orelha e murmurar:_

_- É isso que você faz comigo, Hermione. _

_Os dedos da mão direita dele começaram a roçar a minha barriga por cima da roupa. Ouvi um "merda de inverno". Ele deslizou os dedos até o botão da minha calça. Eu deveria impedi-lo, mas estava tomada por algo..._

Praguejei por ser inverno e ela estar com tantas blusas. Senti falta da saia do uniforme escolar. Encontrei o botão da calça. Desabotoei e ela arfou contra meu pescoço. Meus pelos arrepiaram-se. Respirei para me recompor e controlar a situação:

- O que eu quero saber, Hermione, é se você também está tão excitada quanto eu.

- Malfoy! Solte-me.

Impedi que ela se afastasse. Desci o zíper e a mão dela segurou meu punho. Eu beijava seu pescoço, muito próximo à orelha.

- Por favor...

- Por favor o quê, Granger?

- P-pare...

- Termine com ele, Hermione – meus dedos roçaram a barriga dela. Macia. – Uma chance.

- Uma chance para quê? – ela falava baixo. O ar de sua respiração deixava-me entorpecido.

- Para nos conhecermos e derrubarmos todas as barreiras do preconceito. Barreiras minhas... e suas.

_Eu podia sentir o pulso dele acelerado contra meus dedos. E Malfoy tinha razão: eu também tinha barreira a derrubar._

_- Isso é uma loucura, Malfoy._

_- Isso é desejo, Granger._

_Senti novamente os lábios dele sobre os meus. E rápido como começou, terminou. Malfoy deu um pequeno passo para trás e fechou minha calça._

_- Como uma certa bruxa bem gostosa disse: temos trabalho a fazer. _

- O que está acontecendo com você, meu filho? – ouvi minha mãe perguntar. Eu estava, para variar, deitado no meu quarto.

- Nada.

- Você voltou diferente – a cama afundou e minha mãe colocou a mão sobre minha perna – É alguma garota? Pansy?

- Pansy está namorando com Blaise, mãe!

- Isso te chateia?

- Claro que não! Eles são meus amigos. Estou feliz por eles.

- Mas é uma garota, não é?

- Por favor, mãe! – cobri meu rosto com o braço. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos.

- Sente-se. Preciso falar algo importante – sentei ao lado dela. Minha mãe tinha uma aparência mais saudável, apesar dos três meses em Azkaban. Nossa mansão estava diferente. Narcisa Malfoy estava feliz.

- Diga, mãe.

- Eu e seu pai estamos nos divorciando – acredito que a maioria dos filhos não gostaria de ter uma conversa dessas com sua mãe. Só que essa maioria não tinha um pai como Lucio. Desde pequeno aprendi a odiar nascidos trouxas. Até descobrir que eles não eram tão diferentes de mim. Conheci a dor que um feitiço pode causar muito antes de saber segurar uma varinha. E que um tapa da pessoa que deveria te proteger dói mais que qualquer outro tapa.

- Você está melhor sem ele – ela sorriu. Estava aliviada.

- Lembra-se da sua tia? Andrômeda? – assenti, imaginando onde a conversa chegaria – Ela perdeu o marido, a filha e o genro na guerra.

- Sim. Eu sei...

- A filha dela e o marido tiveram um filho – não sabia disso – É um menino lindo. Metamorfomago como a mãe. Tem cabelos azuis. – Vi que ela abriu um sorriso – Potter é padrinho da criança – olhei-a surpreso – Eu o vi um dia desses na casa de Andrômeda. Ele... Sabe... Ele parece um bom rapaz.

- E é isso que mais me irrita. Ele **é** um bom rapaz.

- Você é um bom rapaz também, Draco. Só falta você aceitar isso.

- Nunca serei corajoso como Potter ou... Ou a Granger.

- Draco, - ela segurou minha mão – Você voltou para Hogwarts de cabeça erguida. Além do mais, não se esqueça do que fez no Dia das Bruxas.

- Isso foi...

- Um ato de coragem. Para salvar essa garota. Granger, certo? Uma nascida trouxa – senti meu rosto corar. Se minha mãe percebeu, ela não falou nada – Nem tudo é branco no preto, Draco. Entre elas há muitas escalas de cor – Obrigado, mãe – ela levantou-se e parou na porta e me encarou. Nunca vira minha mãe sorrir tanto.

- Você comprou um presente para a Gr... para a garota?

- Sim. Uma joia – não sei por que respondi.

- Esse foi um gesto romântico. Tenho orgulho do homem que você é.

_- Sabe, Mione, eu acho que você não deveria ligar para o que os outros dizem – Gina me falou enquanto caminhávamos pelos vagões procurando um lugar._

_- Eu não ligo. Depois conversamos sobre isso._

_- Certo. Só que já tomou sua decisão – ela me olhou – Caso contrário, não estaria usando o presente _dele_._

_- Usando o presente de quem, Granger? – ouvi uma voz surgir atrás de mim, muito próxima. Meus pelos arrepiaram-se e eu congelei._

_- Não é da sua conta, Malfoy – respondi sem olhar para trás, com medo do que poderia acontecer caso encarasse aqueles olhos cinza. Gina apenas soltou uma sonora risada. Filha da puta. Que Molly me perdoe pelo xingamento. Continuamos andando._

_- Como foi seu Natal, Weasleyzette? _

_- Bem, Malfoy. – Gina respondeu – E o seu?_

_- Que tipo de conversa é essa? – eu os cortei e continuamos andando._

_- Com ciúmes, Granger? – eu parei quando senti a mão dele em meu cotovelo._

_- Hermione é bem ciumenta mesmo – minha amiga, agora ex-amiga, declarou._

_- Eu não sou ciumenta!_

_- Não se preocupe, Granger. Eu sou o único com motivos para sentir ciúmes aqui – estávamos parados no trem que já andava a toda velocidade._

_- Minha pergunta não tem nada a ver com ciúmes. Vocês nunca conversaram civilizadamente! – eu disse, defendendo-me._

_- Bom, Granger, e até uns meses atrás eu e você nunc-_

_- Cale a boca, Malfoy! – eu o interrompi sentindo meu rosto corar._

- O que está havendo aqui? – o idiota. Respirei fundo ao vê-lo – Solte o braço da **minha** namorada, Malfoy. – eu a olhei com raiva. Ela não tinha dispensado o corvinal. Soltei-a e voltei por onde vim.

Sentei em uma das cabines com Blaise e Pansy que, para variar, estavam se agarrando.

- Vocês não podem se desgrudar um pouco? – reclamei mal humorado. Para aumentar minha irritação, meu amigo riu.

- Você realmente está precisando transar, cara.

- Vá se foder, Blaise!

- Esse lado da minha vida está sendo bem cuidado. É com você que estou preocupado.

- Vocês são dois bobos – Pansy falou limpando o batom borrado – Você realmente não ficou com ninguém? Está cheio de garotas atrás de você!

- Nosso querido amigo está apaixonado, Pan. – resmunguei um palavrão e voltei minha atenção para a paisagem que passava pela janela.

- Ah não? Sério? É a Granger, não é? – não respondi – Ela é bonita – minha amiga falou e olhei para ela.

- Não estou apaixonado pela Herm- pela Granger – os dois trocaram um olhar significativo.

- Draco – voltei a olhar pela janela e fechei os olhos tentando encerrar a discussão. Claro que não adiantou de nada – Você não fica e não olha para outra garota há meses, enfrentou um lugar em chamas para salvá-la,...

- Você murmura o nome dela durante as refeições, – Blaise continuou – deixou o Nott internado por uma semana,...

- Vive arrumando confusão com Terence Boot, o namorado. Além do mais...

- Você nunca mais a xingou – os dois disseram juntos. Blaise emendou:

- Tudo isso, meu amigo, significa apenas uma coisa...

- Você está apaixonado.

Merda!

_- Como foi seu Natal e seu Ano Novo? – Terence me perguntou quando estávamos a sós no vagão dos monitores. Era hora da ronda, mas como monitores-chefes nós tínhamos que fazer a escala dos alunos para as rondas no castelo._

_- Tudo bem – minha cabeça estava em outro lugar. Meu corpo queria estar em outro lugar._

_- Você gostou do presente?_

_- Sim, gostei – apesar de ter achado sem criatividade: um livro. Ele me beijou e logo interrompi o toque. Detestava magoar as pessoas._

_- Terry, eu..._

_- Não, Mione. Eu sei o que você vai falar. E nem quero pensar no que Malfoy pode ter falado ou feito durante a semana que estive fora – olhei para meu colo, envergonhada – Não termine... Eu posso realmente te fazer feliz e eu nunca te magoei ou te xinguei – ele segurava firmemente minha mão entre as dele. Voltei a olhá-lo e sabia que ele tinha razão em tudo que falou. _

_- Terry, eu realmente sei disso e esses meses com você foram maravilhosos – o toque dele afrouxou._

_- Não fale "mas". _

_- Mas, estou confusa – não sei por que comecei a chorar. Ele limpou minhas lágrimas._

_- Mione, eu estou apaixonado por você e acho que merece alguém melhor que o Malfoy. Não vou desistir, mas vou dar o tempo que precisa. Pode contar comigo quando ele te magoar – Terence deu um beijo em minha testa – depois terminamos a escala das rondas. Eu... eu preciso ficar sozinho – ele levantou-se e fiz o mesmo. Coloquei gentilmente a mão em seu rosto e saí. Precisava da Gina. _

Durante toda a semana não falei com a Granger. Sei que precisávamos retomar o trabalho de poções, no entanto tudo estava confuso e terrivelmente dolorido dentro de mim. Eu chegava à aula pouco antes de começar e era o primeiro a sair. Ignorei todas as tentativas dela falar comigo. Teria detenção com ela no final de semana e uma frase ainda martelava em minha cabeça: "Você está apaixonado".

_Logo na segunda voltei a vivenciar a raiva e a frieza de Draco Malfoy. Ele deveria imaginar que eu ainda estava com Terence. Tentei falar com ele, só que fui ignorada. Malfoy era realmente um babaca orgulhoso._

Quando cheguei à Biblioteca, ela já estava lá. Claro.

- O que você quer que faça?

- Eu já terminei a lista de pedidos de livros. Só não falei nada com a McGonagall. – ela parecia envergonhada. Mantive meu olhar frio.

- Poderia ter me avisado, Granger. Teria dormido até mais tarde.

- McGonagall não permitiria. Na certa daria outra detenção para substituir essa – não quis concordar que ela tinha razão – Então,...

- Então podemos ir ao meu quarto fazer o trabalho de poções – reclinei-me sobre a mesa e fiquei desconfiado. Ela **nunca **me convidava para ir. Era sempre uma batalha ficarmos sozinhos lá. Dei de ombros.

- Como preferir, Granger.

Fomos andando em silêncio. Os estudantes que passavam por nós, olhavam e comentavam. Ela parecia não se incomodar, ao contrário de mim. Eu já estava cansado de ser tema de fofocas em Hogwarts.

- Entre – ela entrou e eu a segui.

- Seu _namoradinho_ não vai achar ruim? – fechei a porta ao passar e, quando me virei, ela estava parada me olhando com aqueles grandes e belos olhos castanhos. O mesmo perfume. Duas semanas sem sentir aquele cheiro: morango e pergaminho – Granger, você ainda está com o Boot. – eu afirmei. Estávamos tão terrivelmente próximos – Já sabe que não ligo a mínima par-

- Cale a boca, Malfoy – eu me calei surpreso. Ela parecia em dúvida sobre o que fazer e continuava me olhando. De repente, ela me beijou. Ao sentir os lábios dela nos meus, eu a envolvi pela cintura.

Virei nossos corpos, prensando-a contra a porta. Como eu _precisava_ senti-la.

_Nunca tive nem teria nada parecido com Terence. Senti a mão dele percorrendo a lateral do meu corpo e eu não me importava com mais nada. Não queria saber se ele ia me magoar ou não. Provável que magoaria._

_A boca dele no meu maxilar, no meu pescoço, na minha orelha. Aquelas sensações eram indescritíveis:_

_- O que houve? Resolveu trair o idiota?_

_- Eu terminei o namoro, Malfoy. – ele se afastou e vi um brilho diferente em seu olhar. _

Ela tinha terminado com ele. Não sei por que eu me senti tão feliz com aquela informação. Certo eu sabia o porquê, mas não queria assumir. Não é fácil ser um Malfoy. Olhei-a profundamente, voltei a colar nossos corpos em um beijo...

_Era um beijo como nunca havia acontecido. Começou lento. Draco explorava minha língua de forma lenta. Os dentes dele puxavam levemente meu lábio inferior, para depois soltá-lo. Passava a língua sobre meus lábios e depois invadia minha boca de forma lenta e prazerosa. Senti que minhas pernas cederiam diante de tamanha sensualidade em um único beijo. _

_No entanto, ele sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo. Logo senti meu corpo ser erguido e envolvi minhas pernas em sua cintura. Eu sentia a excitação dele. Aquilo apenas me excitava ainda mais. _

_- O quarto, Granger... – ele disse com a boca colada a minha. _

_- Segunda porta... – respondi._

_Fui colocada sobre a penteadeira. Minhas pernas se abrindo para que ele se encaixasse. A mão dele estava na minha coxa. O toque dele era sempre forte. Possessivo. Um lado meu gostava daquele jeito dele. Desabotoei a camisa que ele vestia. Tínhamos nos beijado poucas vezes, mas essas poucas vezes foram de uma intensidade jamais experimentada por mim. Insanidade. Desejo. Luxúria. Me sentia fraca, quente. Draco era potência pura. _

_Não era racional. Eu não tinha nada com ele. Sabia muito bem o que aconteceria dentro de alguns minutos e não me importava. Eu o queria. Ele me queria. Talvez isso fosse o mais excitante. Draco Malfoy desejando a mim, Hermione Granger. _

_Passei as unhas pelas costas dele. Minha boca indo de encontro ao peito alvo. Pelos tão claros quanto seus cabelos cobriam o peitoral. Uma linha fina indo direto para o caminho que queria alcançar. Fui com as mãos até os ombros e deslizei a camisa pelo corpo dele. _

_- Draco... – ousei falar o nome dele. Senti-o apertando minha coxa com mais firmeza. _

_- Repete meu nome enquanto te toco, Hermione. Adorei ouvir você dizendo meu nome. Quero ouvi-la gritar meu nome... – ele dizia aquilo enquanto tocava a minha pele. Os dedos desenhando traços invisíveis. Subindo sempre um pouco mais. Tentei tirar minha blusa._

_- Nem pense nisso. _

Eu a despiria. Puxei a blusa dela pela cabeça. Então eu vi. Repousado sobre seu peito o meu presente. Uma corrente de ouro branco. O pingente era uma cobra que formava a letra "H". Ela sorria. Um sorriso que nunca imaginei que veria sendo dirigido para mim. Beijei-a.

Afastei-me novamente para olhá-la. Cada vez mais me pegava apreciando a forma como os cachos rebeldes emolduravam o rosto dela. Os lábios de Hermione estavam vermelhos. Eu a beijava e tocava com posse. Eu era mimado. Um típico Malfoy. Detestava dividir aquilo que me pertencia. Faria com a Granger fosse minha. Ela não tinha ideia de onde estava entrando.

Usava um sutiã simples e preto. Perfeita. Minha mão tocou o seio direito sem pedir permissão. Não precisava mais de permissões. Apertei-os e ela gemeu meu nome. A cabeça caindo para trás.

Sorri contra a pele que eu beijava. Envolvi meus dedos no cabelo dela:

- Tão macios...

A mão e a boca dela percorriam meu peito, me beijando, me tocando. Descendo. Até alcançar meu membro já rígido. Por ela...

_- Tão duro – murmurei ao toca-lo por cima da calça. Ele me olhou sem esconder a surpresa. Um sorriso malicioso de lado. Nem acreditava que tinha acabado de falar aquelas palavras._

_Novamente fui carregada e jogada sobre a cama. Ele deitou-se ao meu lado depois de tirar os sapatos e as meias. _

_- Sua cama é melhor que a minha, Granger. Isso é um ultraje. – o corpo dele cobriu o meu – Acho que vou começar a passar minhas noites aqui._

_- Você acabaria enjoando na primeira semana, Malfoy._

- Disso eu duvido... – adorava o sutiã que ela usava. Preto e com fecho na frente. Abri. Toquei-a. Mãos e boca. Ela gemia sob mim. Meu nome. Os dedos dela procuravam cegamente pelo meu cinto.

Ambos tremiam. De desejo contido. De excitação. Não havia cautela em nossos toques. Nem arrependimentos. Não havia preconceito. Nem sobrenomes. Nem sangues. Havia dois jovens que se desejam e um que... um que amava escondido.

Havia também roupas que se espalhavam. Havia gemidos. Havia o corpo dela suando sob o meu. Sobre o meu. Havia entrega. Entreguei-me como nunca ousei. Sem máscaras. Não fechei os olhos, perdido nos castanhos que me encaravam. Entrega. Os lábios dela pediam por mim. As unhas dela marcavam minha pele. Meus dedos, minha boca, eu todo a marcava. Ela já tinha me marcado tão profundo que era incapaz de ver. De perceber.

Sincronia. Nossos corpos ritmados. Sincronizados. Unidos. Únicos. Agíamos por impulso. Insanidade. Luxúria. Os nossos suores se misturando. Os olhos dela fixos no meu. Aquilo era magia.

- Draco... –ouvir meu nome nunca foi tão excitante. Ela fechou os olhos e lamentei. Grito sem contenção.

- Hermione... – nome antes proibido, agora necessário. Corpo agitado. Prazer. Gozo. Insanidade. Hermione...

_Encontrávamos quase todo dia no meu quarto. Nos corredores e nas salas vazias. Era estranho. Mas eu gostava daquela sensação estranha. Achei que seria apenas sexo e, realmente, depois de provar sexo com Draco Malfoy não é algo que você reclamaria. Os meus dias preferidos eram quando ele chegava do quadribol. Suado. Tomávamos banho juntos. _

_Ele me excitava com algumas palavras sussurradas ao pé do ouvido. E eu me entregava. E depois dormíamos juntos. Calmaria. _

_Acordei um dia com Draco mexendo-se nervosamente ao meu lado. O lençol e os cobertores no chão. _

_- Draco. Ei, Draco! – ele murmurava palavras incompreensíveis. – Draco!_

_- Hermione,... – ele acordou de repente. Os olhos cinza eram mais bonitos assim. Sem máscaras. _

_- Você estava tendo um pesadelo – Draco sentou-se e passou a mão pelo cabelo. Ele sentia-se desprotegido quando eu o via assim._

_- Espere aqui. Vou pegar um copo de água para você. – ele me impediu. _

_- Eu sei andar, Granger, não preciso de você bancando minha mãe – aquilo me magoou e, ao contrário dele, não disfarcei. Deitei, virando-me de costas. _

Falei um palavrão em voz baixa. Como eu poderia ser tão imbecil? Eu e Hermione estávamos há cerca de dois meses nos encontrando escondidos no quarto dela. Não era fácil para mim mostrar aquele lado meu. Deixar que ela me conhecesse como eu mesmo tinha medo de conhecer. Eu era um maldito filho da puta.

- Hermione, escute – coloquei a mão no ombro dela, que se esquivou do meu toque. Aquele gesto fez meu estômago revirar.

- Melhor você ir para seu Salão hoje, Malfoy.

Se fosse qualquer outra garota eu teria ido embora. Aliás, se fosse qualquer outra garota eu nem estaria dormindo no mesmo quarto e muito menos preocupado se ela estivesse magoada ou não com alguma coisa que eu disse.

Só que não era qualquer garota. Era Hermione Granger.

- Às vezes tenho esse pesadelo. Ele tem sido menos frequente desde – desde que estou com você – bem, nos últimos meses. Eu sonho – e isso seria uma admissão nada fácil de fazer – Eu sonho com o dia em que foi torturada. – ela soltou o ar pesadamente – Fico sonhando o que eu poderia ter feito diferente. – ela virou-se e me encarou. Conhecia o suficiente dela para ver que ela fazia força para não chorar.

- Algumas vezes também sonho com esse dia. Com as torturas, quero dizer.

Ela era uma garota corajosa. Após toda aquela sessão, ainda planejou um roubo louco ao Gringotes e estava na Batalha Final. Eu realmente não a merecia, mas era egoísta demais para deixar que outro cara a tivesse.

Beijei-a e envolvi o corpo dela. A cabeça repousando em meu peito. Dormi assim. Eu sempre dormia melhor quando a tinha em meus braços. Eu me sentia... amado.

_Nosso trabalho de poções estava quase pronto. Draco treinava exaustivamente. A disputa agora pela taça era por pontos. Corvinal e Sonserina estavam na frente. Minha casa lutava para permanecer em terceiro lugar. Draco entrou em meu quarto jogando-se na cama. Eu lia um livro de Arthur Conan Doyle._

_- Como foi o treino?_

_- Nott está deixando todos malucos._

_- Ele não está desconfiado sobre nós?_

_- Sim, está. Quer saber onde passo minhas noites. Outro dia tentou me seguir._

_- Não seria mais fácil se as pessoas soubesse que estamos juntos? – ele me olhou como se eu tivesse contado a piado do ano._

_- Você está louca, Granger? Todos ficarão comentando._

_- E você se importa tanto com isso?_

_- Claro que me importo. Eu sou um Malfoy. Já não basta o que falam sobre minha família desde o fim da guerra. Imagina se souberem que estou com uma nascida trouxa e melhor amigo do Potter?_

_Eu o olhei estupefata._

_- Não acredito que falou isso – saí do quarto batendo a porta e sentei no sofá olhando para a lareira forçando-me a não chorar._

_- Hermione,..._

_- Quero ficar sozinha, Malfoy – ele tentou falar, eu o cortei – Por favor – Draco voltou para o quarto._

Tirei o uniforme de quadribol e tomei um banho rápido. Sentia raiva de mim mesmo. Vesti uma calça preta e fiquei sem camisa. Eu não queria manter o que tínhamos escondido por muito tempo. Só até sairmos de Hogwarts e depois... Eu nunca tinha pensado no depois.

Como Hermione não voltava, fui para o salão. Não havia ninguém. Ela deve ter saído para dar um volta. Adormeci no sofá enquanto a esperava.

Acordei com a porta abrindo e uma dor atravessou meu coração. Hermione vinha da porta que separa a sala dela de Boot. Já havia amanhecido. Ela me olhou e eu sabia que a tinha magoado. Foi direto para o quarto, depois de alguns segundos a segui. A portava estava trancada.

- Vamos conversar, Hermione. Abra a porta.

Tentei inutilmente destrancar. Eu explodir a porta não me ajudaria em nada. Depois de minutos que pareceram horas, a porta se abriu e ela saiu já com o uniforme. Tentei segurá-la, mas Hermione desviou o braço.

- Não temos nada para conversar, Malfoy.

Coloquei-me em sua frente.

- Sim, nós temos.

- O que nós temos é aula. Quero tomar meu café. Estou com fome.

Aquela frieza toda me irritava. Ela passou a noite no quarto de Boot. O ex-namorado idiota que tinha tirado sua virgindade. A raiva pulsava dentro de mim.

- Claro que está com fome. Deve ter tido uma noite bem desgastante – ela cruzou os braços. Fiz o mesmo.

- O que está insinuando?

- Você sabe muito bem – a morena parecia pensar no que dizer.

- É, eu sei. E já que não temos nada pouco importa a você – ela descruzou os braços e me cutucou no peito com o indicador – como eu passo as minhas noites. Segurei-a pelo punho, puxando-a para mim. Posse. Ciúme. Paixão.

- Não disse que não temos nada.

- Tampouco disse que temos alguma coisa – ela fingia não se importar. Tola. Eu sabia o que meu corpo causava nela.

- Não é nada disso. Eu... – respira fundo, Draco. Ela já testemunhou tantos momentos de entrega – Eu quero você só para mim. Você é minha, Granger. Estamos juntos. Eu só preciso de um tempo para tornar público – Eu a beijei. Ela retribuiu. Só que, de alguma forma, eu sabia que ela ainda estava chateada.

_Draco saiu antes do quarto e eu o segui minutos depois. Quando cheguei ao Salão Principal, ele estava ao lado de Zabini e Parkinson. Sua inexpressividade de sempre. O que eu estava prestes a fazer era ridículo. Eu sabia. Só que quando eu o provocava, conseguia alguma reação. Ele me olhou rapidamente rindo de algo que Zabini dizia. Passei pela mesa da Grifinória, os cinzas fixos em mim. O sorriso desmanchando quando foi se dando conta do que eu faria. Fui até a mesa da Corvinal, sentando ao lado de Terry, que me recebeu com um beijo do rosto. Eu tinha o deixado furioso e pagaria por isso. Não estava nem um pouco arrependida. Sorri o sorriso irônico que aprendi com Draco Malfoy._

_E, como há muito não acontecia, andei lado a lado com Terry para a aula de Poções. Eu sabia que não poderia sentar com ele na aula, mas isso não me impediria de provocar Draco. Não era apenas ele que jogava esse jogo. Estava sentada sobre uma mesa e Terence na minha frente. Conversávamos. E soube de uma coisa: com Terry tudo era tranquilo. Chato. Monótono. _

_Vi que Draco passou por nós e não tinha mais o olhar tão indiferente. _

Puxei a cadeira fazendo barulho. E fiz questão de puxar a cadeira da mesa que Hermione estava sentada. Ela me olhou e tinha divertimento nos seus olhos. Aquilo me irritou profundamente. Não bastava ter passado a noite com ele, ainda estava cheia dos risos. Eu tinha ouvido fofoca suficiente sobre a possível volta dos dois pela forma como se comportaram no café da manhã.

- Vá para sua mesa, Boot, a aula vai começar.

- Mas ainda não começou. – estreitei meus olhos. Respirei fundo para evitar que eu o azarasse. A mão dele que estava dentro do bolso foi em direção ao joelho de Hermione. Eu segurei o punho dele antes que alcançasse seu objetivo.

- Nem pense nisso – todos nos olhavam.

- Bom dia! Está acontecendo alguma coisa? – o professor perguntou.

- Nada – Hermione falou e saiu da mesa, sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Precisava mesmo ter feito esse showzinho? – perguntei sem esconder minha irritação.

- Aparentemente sim – ela respondeu sem tirar os olhos do livro.

_Assim que a aula acabou eu saí. Não precisava estar com alguém que tinha vergonha de mim. Que me agarrava escondido. Draco tinha vergonha de mim. Ele me puxou para uma sala murmurando que precisava conversar._

_- Queria apenas que me entendesse – ele disse._

_- Nem tudo gira ao seu redor. Eu te entendo perfeitamente._

_- E por que esta se insinuando pro idiota do seu ex-namorado? Não bastou ter passado a noite com ele?_

_Eu olhava com firmeza para os olhos cinza. _

_- Não aconteceu nada ontem. Eu dormi no quarto e ele na sala. Eu não sei o que nós temos, Malfoy... Só que acabou. – era difícil falar aquelas palavras. Não foi tão difícil falar para o Terry. E com Draco era apenas... Era apenas o quê? _

- Quê? – que merda acabou de acontecer?

- Isso mesmo, Malfoy. Acabou. Eu não preciso disso.

- N-não precisa de mim? – eu parecia um lufo babaca. Joguei os cabelos para trás. – Tampouco preciso de você, Granger. Vá mesmo atrás do corvinal. – eu usei o tom frio. Achei que levaria um tapa. Um tapa merecido.

- Você é um completo idiota, Draco. – senti os lábios dela nos meus. Beijando-me com... paixão? Retribui, segurando-a firmemente pela cintura. Será que ela não percebia que não poderia partir?

Ela se afastou de mim.

- Hermione,... – eu não falava. Meu corpo suplicava pelo dela.

- O que eu não preciso é estar com alguém que tem vergonha de mim. – dizendo isso ela saiu. Seus cabelos revoltos balançando. O estrondo da porta. Eu tinha fodido tudo.

_Meu corpo estava em chamas. Por ele. Por Draco. Pelo meu inimigo. Ex-inimigo. Fui para enfermaria e inventei uma desculpa. Fui liberada das aulas naquele dia e me tranquei em meu quarto. Eu estava apaixonada pelo maior idiota da face da Terra._

Saí da sala e fui para a próxima aula. E para o almoço. O dia se arrastava como uma manhã preguiçosa.

- Sabe que está fudido, não é?

- Você agora lê pensamentos, Blaise?

- Não. Mas sou um dos únicos que sabe ler essa sua cara branquela. – joguei um travesseiro no meu amigo. Ele estava lendo um livro no meu quarto, enquanto Pansy estava fofocando alguma futilidade com suas amigas. – É a Granger?

- Até quando você vai continuar insistindo que tenho algo com a Granger?

- Até você assumir para seu **melhor e único** amigo que você tem algo com a Granger. Como te disse, ela é... nascida trouxa e isso é foda, cara. Mas, ela também ajudou a salvar nossa pele. – olhei para Blaise. Ele estava largado no chão com a camisa do uniforme aberta. Meu único amigo mesmo. Tinha Pansy, mas não poderia conversar certas coisas com Pansy.

- Eu tenho algo com a Granger.

- Então já transou? Como ela é? – fiquei muito bravo. Claro que ele percebeu – A Granger deve realmente ser importante para você, hein? Sempre contou das suas conquistas...

- Sabe que tenho mais fama do que conquistas propriamente dita – mudei de assunto.

- Então,... Ela é realmente importante? – ele voltou ao assunto. Claro.

- Sim, Blaise! Que chato! Está parecendo a Pansy querendo saber fofoquinha – ele riu da minha exasperação. Certo, tenho convivido muito com Hermione para usar a palavra "exasperação".

- Sabe que todo mundo vai falar e comentar quando isso se tornar público... – Blaise falou.

- Eu sei... Minha ideia é que não se torne público – ele riu divertido – O que foi? Você tem merda na cabeça?

- Não, meu amigo, – Blaise levantou-se e pegou sua mochila – Você que tem merda se acha que a Granger é o tipo de garota que vai aceitar que você fique transando escondido. Não é apenas sexo para ela – dizendo isso ele saiu.

- Não é apenas sexo para mim também... – murmurei.

_Estava agora sentada entre Gina e Dino, jantando. Minha amiga me lançava olhares preocupados, mas eu nada respondia. Mais alguns meses. Alguns poucos meses e estaria livre de Draco. _

_Ele entrou no Salão Principal. Era lindo. Parecia sem ar, como se tivesse corrido. Vi que se recompôs antes de entrar. Colocou uma mão dentro do bolso da calça enquanto a outra tirava os fios do rosto. Um gesto que eu adorava observar. Ele caminhava confiante. O rosto sério olhando diretamente para mim. Meu coração acelerou. Levantei-me para sair. Mal tinha tocado em minha comida. Não queria vê-lo. Não conseguia vê-lo. _

Eu corri para o Salão Principal, meu peito arfando de tanto desejo, era do sorriso dela que eu mais gostava. Não me importava mais se alguém iria falar, era dela que eu precisava. Vi o rosto entristecido e sabia que eu era o causador daquele sofrimento. Eu gostava tanto da forma como ela sorria. De como ela aprendera a sorrir para mim.

Tentei me recompor antes de entrar no Salão, ela levantou-se. Fugindo. Coragem e bravura grifinória, sei. Apressei meus passos e, antes que ela pudesse sair, gritei:

- HERMIONE! – ela virou-se e me encarou. Ficou parada. O Salão caiu no mais completo silêncio. Andei decidido a mandar tudo à merda. Ouvi uma cadeira se arrastando e não precisava olhar para saber que era o idiota. Ela sorriu quando parei em frente a ela.

- Não tenho vergonha de você – eu disse de forma que apenas ela ouvisse. E beijei-a.

_E ele me beijou. Se havia burburinhos, comentários, exclamações eu não sei. Sei apenas que havia Draco. E seus lábios sobre os meus. Uma mão em minha cintura. A outra em meus cabelos. _

_- Que merda é essa? – Draco soltou-me e Terence o empurrou. _

_- Isso é uma aula de como se beija uma garota. – Draco respondeu e eu murmurei o nome dele pedindo que se calasse – Você pode assistir mais um pouco, quem sabe se aprender a beijar você não perde sua garota!_

- Seu filho da puta – eu ergui minha varinha e percebi que uma roda de estudantes se formara em torno de nós. Hagrid se aproximava empurrando todo mundo. E eu me segurava para não azará-lo. Não depois de já ter levado uma detenção. Ele tinha a varinha apontada para mim.

- Opa! Aqui não é o Clube de Duelos – Blaise disse ao meu lado. Vi que um amigo dele se aproximou também, mas com a varinha erguida. A voz da diretora se fez presente:

- Voltem para seus lugares! O jantar não acabou! Senhores – ela disse para nós – Abaixem suas varinhas.

- Draco,... – ouvi Hermione falando atrás de mim. Virei para ela, que olhava para Terence – Desculpe,... – ela falou. Puxei-a pelo braço ignorando todos os olhares e comentários. Só depois fui saber que esse foi um grande erro da minha parte: ignorar certos olhares.

_Ele me puxou e sabia para onde estávamos indo. Ainda tinha o olhar chateado de Terence em minha mente. _

_- Satisfeita? – ele disse quando entrou no meu salão de monitoria. – Agora toda essa merda de escola sabe que você é minha._

_- Parece uma obrigação para você. – ele revirou os olhos._

_- Será que você poderia parar de analisar toda essa merda de situação? Não fiz por obrigação – ele se aproximou e eu não ousei me mexer. Fingia estar brava._

- Ah não? – ela fingia estar brava. Hermione Granger era uma tola às vezes. Eu poderia lê-la melhor até que seus amiguinhos idiotas. Ela não estava brava.

- Não. – puxei-a para mim pela nuca – Agora se espera de mim declarações românticas melosas como ouvia do Boot, espere sentada, Hermione – e a beijei. Os lábios dela se curvaram num breve sorriso antes que minha língua invadisse sua boca.

Fomos andando de forma cambaleante para o quarto. Passaria a noite ali novamente. A noite inteira fazendo amor com aquela que aprendi a odiar. E a odiei realmente por muito tempo. Anos. Era um ódio tão necessário, venenoso, viciante que se tornou seu outro lado.

Havia urgência no meu toque. Será que ela entenderia que eu não era assim com mais ninguém. Que nunca haveria muitas palavras, mas sempre haveria minha presença ali. Ao lado dela. Dentro dela. Sob ela. Sobre ela. Por um tempo que eu não poderia contabilizar.

Hermione Granger.

_Acordei sentindo o peso do braço em minha cintura e a respiração na minha nuca. Uma respiração lenta. Ele mexeu-se e eu aproveitei para virar e encará-lo. Alguns raios solares entravam sem autorização pelas frestas e lambiam a pele alva. O cabelo loiro e fino caía sobre seu rosto. Sentia-me com sorte por poder partilhar esses momentos com Draco. _

_Gostava de observá-lo assim. Quando dormia, ele desfazia-se de toda sua frieza e arrogância. Apesar de serem características que combinavam com ele. Sorri comigo mesma, pensando que Harry e Rony provavelmente o espancariam quando soubessem. E eu não me importava que soubessem. _

_Draco Malfoy._

Abri os olhos e vi os castanhos olhando atentamente para mim. Permaneci sério embora meu coração, de repente, batesse de forma acelerada contra meu peito. Será que ela poderia escutar?

- Quer uma foto, Granger?

- Tenho você ao vivo. É melhor. – sorri de lado. Gostava dessas respostas irônicas e inteligentes que Hermione lançava ocasionalmente. E também gostava do cabelo dela de manhã. Bagunçado. Revolto. Como meu sentimento por ela.

Maldita Granger.

Peguei o pingente. Meu dedo tocando levemente a pele dela. Hermione fechou os olhos.

- Você realmente gostou?

- Uso desde o dia que ganhei.

- O que Boot te deu? – tinha certeza que era um livro.

- Um livro – meus dedos foram deslizando até o vale entre os seios. Tocava-a levemente. Ela gemeu meu nome. **Meu nome**. Peguei o seio direito na minha mão. Tocando-a. Ela arrepiava-se. **Minha**.

_Ele subiu sobre meu corpo. Tocava-me. Beija-me. Mordia-me. Lambia-me. _

_- Nós vamos nos atrasar – eu sussurrei no ouvido dele sem, realmente, me importar com atrasos._

_- Foda-se – ele respondeu. A língua quente em meu pescoço. Sim, eu estava completamente fodida. E apaixonada._

_- É o que pretendo, Malfoy – respondi alcançando a boca dele. _

Entramos no Salão Principal para o almoço. O olhar de Minerva era severo. Como se eu ligasse. Principalmente depois de passar horas fodendo a queridinha da Grifinória. Pela primeira vez naquele ano senti falta do Weasley e do Potter. Seria realmente impagável ver a cara dos dois quando me vissem entrando de mãos dadas com Hermione no Salão Principal. Deixei-a com seus colegas e fui em direção à mesa da Sonserina.

- Cara, você enlouqueceu de vez? – ouvi Blaise falando ao meu lado e Pansy olhando-me com descrédito.

- Ué... Você mesmo me disse que ela não era o tipo de garota que queria ficar às escondidas.

Blaise balançou a cabeça em negativa. Vi que ele dirigiu o olhar para Nott e fiz o mesmo. Ele conversava com os amigos.

- Ele será um problema – Pansy falou e eu dei de ombros.

- Não tenho medo dele. Sei muito bem como me livrar de um imbecil como ele – disse encarando Nott que também olhava para mim. Fúria em seus olhos.

- A questão é: será que Granger também sabe?

Olhei para Blaise. Vi preocupação no rosto negro do meu amigo.

- Está preocupado com a Granger? – perguntei sem acreditar.

- Não. Estou preocupado com você, cara.

- Ela não vale a pena, Draco – Pansy disse tentando tocando meu braço – Nott não vai aceitar que você se envolva com ela. – ao ouvir isso eu ri. Mas ri muito.

- Fala sério, Pan! Eu agradeço pelo maldito do meu pai estar preso, por não precisar mais seguir suas malditas ordens e vem **você** falar que devo terminar meu... O que tenho com a Granger por causa do _**Nott**_?

Meus punhos se fecharam em raiva e não sei quem momento fiquei em pé.

- Se acalme – ouvi Blaise dizer.

- Como vocês mesmos me disseram meses atrás: por causa _deles_ podemos viver essa "paz". A maldita guerra acabou e não vou me esconder. Principalmente por causa de escórias como Teodore Nott.

Dizendo isso, fui embora.

_Vi Draco passar irritado. Ignorava a maioria das perguntas vomitadas pelos meus amigos. Não queria explicar o que havia entre mim e Draco, por que nem eu sabia o que havia entre nós. E, surpreendentemente, não me importava. Importava apenas isso que estivéssemos juntos e saber que ele não tinha vergonha de estar comigo._

_Queria ver a cara do pai dele quando soubesse que seu grande herdeiro havia beijado uma nascida trouxa e havia mandado todo o preconceito para bem longe. _

_- Você não vai atrás dele? – Gina perguntou._

_- Ele precisa ficar sozinho. _

_- Como sabe?_

_Não respondi, pois não sabia o que responder. Eu apenas sabia que sabia. Ele precisava ficar sozinho. Todos nós precisamos desse tempo. E com ele não seria diferente. Terminei meu almoço e fui para sala de aula. Chegou atrasado e aceitou calado os pontos retirados. Ele sentou-se ao meu lado e beijou minha têmpora._

_Sorriu de lado._

_Entendi isso como um agradecimento._

_Sorri de volta e cruzei meus dedos com os dele. _

Senti os dedos de Hermione entre os meus. Estava acostumado com escândalos. Ela não era assim. Com ela nada era como eu estava acostumado. Estávamos no fundo da sala. Uma mudança e tanto para minhasabe-tudo.

Ela soltou minha mão para fazer alguma anotação. Eu fazia o mesmo. O ano letivo estava, enfim, terminando. Senti a mão dela em minha coxa e sorri. De repente, meu sorriso transformou-se em uma expressão... Nervosa.

A mão dela estava em minha coxa. Olhei alarmado para Hermione, mas ela continuava olhando para frente. Para o professor. A mão dela subiu alguns centímetros e murmurei o nome dela. Vi que ela sorriu. Não. Ela não faria isso.

Sim. Ela faria.

Senti os dedos dela roçando minha virilha.

- Hermione...

Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo.

- Você está louca? – eu murmurei. Ela engoliu uma risada. O professor nos olhou. Eu gelei. Ela continuou passando os dedos pela minha virilha, indo... – Merlin... – eu exclamei mais alto do que deveria. A sala toda nos encarava.

- Está tudo bem, senhor Malfoy? – novamente um riso preso ao meu lado. Filha da puta.

- S-sim, prof-fesso-or. Tu-u-do bem. – consegui articular de forma engasgada. A aula voltou ao normal. Para os outros – Pare com isso – eu pedi murmurando.

A mão dela foi até meu membro que já estava duro, claro.

- Acho que alguém aqui embaixo não quer que eu pare – ela sussurrou de forma sedutora próxima do meu ouvido. Filha da puta.

- Pare! Você vai pagar por isso se cont- a mão dela fechou sobre a calça. Tocando-me. Massageando meu membro de uma forma louca. Insana. Mordi meus lábios. Fechei meus olhos. Ela não estava fazendo aquilo.

Ela estava fazendo aquilo.

Puta merda.

Eu queria impedir que ela continuasse. Mas, como? Minhas mãos, que deveriam agarrar a mão dela e impedir que ela continuasse apenas seguraram a mesa. Com força. A voz do professor cada vez mais longe. Havia apenas meu corpo e a mão dela. Tocando-me. Senti os dedos ágeis desafivelando minha calça.

Abri os olhos rapidamente.

Aquilo era loucura. Nunca tinha passado por isso. Os gemidos presos em meus lábios.

Ou ela parava ou...

O alarme que encerrava a aula soou. Mas permaneci colado em minha cadeira. Ela retirou a mão do meu corpo e começou a guardar o material, cumprimentando quem passava como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Meu corpo clamava por ela. Ali.

- Arrume a sala. Pelo seu atraso – as palavras chegavam ao meu ouvido, mas o meu cérebro não as entendia. Ele saiu da sala. Olhei para ela. Em pé já. Rindo marotamente. Granger filha da puta.

Levantei abruptamente e, pela primeira vez, em meses, vi receio nos olhos dela. Eu ainda tremia por ela. A calça apertada. O cinto aberto. Meu membro pedia passagem e ela seria minha. Novamente.

- Você, realmente, não sabe quem provocou.

_Como alguém poderia ser tão rápido. Logo senti meu corpo sendo jogado sobre a mesa. O pouco material foi ao chão. Senti a excitação dele contra meu corpo. Entre minhas coxas. Eu nem sonhava em pedir que ele parasse. Ele jamais pararia. Eu agradecia por isso._

_- Por que me provocar assim, Granger? – eu gostava quando ele me chamava pelo sobrenome. Nesses momentos, apenas nesses momentos. Ele estava irritado. E extremamente excitado._

_Senti minha calcinha sendo rasgada. Senti os dedos dentro de mim. Não houve tempo para palavras. Nem muita troca de carinho. Ouvi o barulho do zíper. Ele me penetrou. Eu gemi. Arqueei minhas costas para ele. _

_- Draco..._

_Luxúria. Amor. Prazer._

_Ele saiu de dentro de mim. Senti meu corpo sendo virado. Voltei a apoiar os pés no chão. De costas. A mão dele sob minha roupa. Puxando-me. Penetrando-me. Fazendo-me cada vez mais dele. _

_Gememos nossos nomes ao mesmo tempo. Alcançando o prazer ao mesmo tempo. Esquecendo-nos do resto do mundo ao mesmo tempo._

Achei que com o passar do tempo as fofocas passariam. Cessariam. Mas não. As hipóteses mais incríveis eram inventas. Aprendi com Hermione que o melhor a fazer era rir da situação.

1) Eu estava com Hermione para provocar meu pai – até que não era totalmente uma mentira. Essa era uma excelente provocação.

2) Hermione estava fazendo seu trabalho como espiã da ordem e aceitou entregar-se a mim em nome do seu "dever" – essa hipótese valeu uma boa encenação sexual que envolvia eu preso e Hermione me interrogando.

3) Eu estava usando Hermione para aproximar-me da Weasley – isso trouxe uma Hermione ciumenta que eu não conhecia e adorei conhecer.

4) Hermione queria rebelar-se contra seus amigos e por isso aceitou ter um tórrido caso sexual que envolvia a minha pessoa – essa hipótese também serviu para que transássemos no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Sob a capa da invisibilidade de Harry Potter.

5) Eu estava secretamente apaixonado por Pansy e resolvi ficar com a pessoa mais improvável de Hogwarts para fazer ciúmes na minha amiga na expectativa que ela abandonasse Blaise. – outra ceninha interessante de ciúme por parte de Hermione.

6) Hermione havia levado um fora de Boot e achou que o cara mais sexy, eu obviamente, seria a opção para fazer ciúme – dessa vez... Bom... Não é novidade o que eu acho desse idiota e era ridícula essa ideia, já que ela o havia largado para ficar comigo.

Minha vida era treino de quadribol, sexo com Hermione, estudo com Hermione, quadribol, um pouco mais de estudo e muito mais de sexo. Nós não nos largávamos. Ela tinha deixado de ir a Hogsmeade para fazer companhia nas minhas tarefas. Eu tinha que cumprir sozinho, mas ela sempre estava perto. Lendo algum livro. Claro.

_Draco andava de um lado para o outro. Naquela tarde aconteceria a disputa pela taça de quadribol Sonserina x Corvinal. _

_Eu torcendo pela Sonserina... Na verdade estava torcendo por ele. Para que ele pegasse o pomo. Estava cercada por uma torcida que gritava pelos corvinais. Estrangeira entre meus amigos. Meus olhos fixos em uma única pessoa: Draco Malfoy._

Era uma mistura do azul do céu e o azul da torcida. A Sonserina representava uma pequena parcela esverdeada no meio daquele oceano de torcedores. Eu queria encontrá-la. Eu voava pelo céu. Meus olhos procuravam pelo rosto dela como se procurasse o pomo.

- Quais mentiras você usou para tê-la? O que disse para ela?

- Não preciso dizer muitas coisas para ela, Boot. Aliás, nossos encontros não envolvem muitas palavras – eu ri de forma irônica ao ver a expressão de raiva no rosto.

- Malf- eu o interrompi aproximando-me. Ele pareceu se espantar com a rapidez do meu voo. A varinha em seu queixo.

- Cale-se, Boot. Ela está comigo. E garanto que se tem alguém que escondeu algo dela, esse alguém é você – falei referindo-me ao ocorrido na sala de troféus. Voei pelas arquibancadas novamente. Encontrei-a. Os olhos fixos em mim. Meu coração acelerou. Todos a sua volta usavam as cores da Corvinal. Exceto ela. Usava uma simples calça jeans, uma camisa preta e uma faixa verde e prata nos cabelos.

O apito soou e demorei uns instantes para perceber que o jogo começara. A partida estava acirrada e os gritos ensurdecedores. Mal ouvíamos nossa própria torcida. Os balaços pareciam multiplicar-se e cada um dos times estava na frente. Eu tinha que achar o pomo.

Vi que o imbecil fez um movimento rápido. Vasculhei o céu e não vi o que ele via. Fui atrás dele mesmo assim. Então o pomo brilhou. Tão mais perto dele do que de mim. Pensei seriamente em azará-lo. Um balaço muito próximo de nós, fazendo com que ele mudasse a rota.

- Vai logo, seu puto! – pela delicadeza das palavras sabia que só podia ser Nott. Acelerei meu movimento e logo Boot estava ao meu lado. Ele veio para cima de mim, com os ombros. Eu inclinei para cima. O pomo voando de forma tresloucada. Afastando-se. Chutei com intenção de acertar o rosto de Boot, mas acertei-o no ombro. Ele gemeu de dor, desequilibrou-se. Não caiu.

Aproveitei para acelerar ainda mais. Percorria o ar e não ousava olhar para trás. Alguns metros. Poucos metros... Estiquei meu braço. Sentia o vento entre meus dedos.

- Merda! – um empurrão dado pelo imbecil me tirou da trajetória. O pomo escapou de ambos. Mas não da minha vista. Eu segurava firmemente a vassoura. Eu ainda lançaria uma maldição naquele filho da puta. Ele não pegaria o pomo antes de mim.

- Eu pegarei o pomo. E terei a garota de volta, Malfoy!

- Você é um completo imbecil! – gritei de volta – Fazendo uso das minhas palavras! Você é um perdedor, Boot!

Acelerei ainda mais. O pomo novamente em minha rota. Tão perto. Não ouvia mais nada. Pensava apenas no pomo. E então, eu fechei meus dedos entre ele. E todo o azul calou-se.

_Ele havia conseguido! E meu grito morreu na garganta por que eu não tinha voz. Empurrava todos a minha volta. Eu precisava ir até ele. Os gritos sonserino enchiam o campo. Uma chuva de papel verde e prata desceu do céu. E meus olhos apenas buscavam o cinza. Outros sonserinos começaram a invadir o campo. Os jogadores eram felicitados. Uma estranha no ninho, novamente. Ele desceu dos ombros de Zabini ao me ver. _

Quando a alcancei olhei do castanho para a faixa que ela usava. Hermione ficou na ponta dos pés e sussurrou:

- Se gostou das cores da faixa, vai gostar da cor da lingerie – nossos lábios se encontraram em um beijo ardente e apaixonado.

- Bem que você disse, Malfoy – a voz dele me fez afastar dela.

- Disse o que, Boot? – eu perguntei irritado.

- Que teria a taça e a garota. Eu falei que não entraria nessa aposta – não, ele não estava fazendo isso. A mão de Hermione soltou-se da minha – Talvez tenha feito a aposta com seus amigos sonserinos. Quanto mesmo você tinha falado? Dez galeões?

- Do que ele está falando? – voz dela estava quebrada. Um murmúrio.

- Ele está mentindo – eu disse.

- Estou? Você não disse para mim que teria a taça e a garota?

- Você disse? – ela me perguntou.

- Sim, mas não nesse contexto! – ela virou-se e saiu correndo. Meus punhos se fecharam. Aproveitei a algazarra. Aproveitei que os professores estavam longe e dei um soco que tirou o riso do rosto dele. A força foi grande e ele caiu. Uma pequena roda se abriu entre nós – Você está fodido. Não sabe com quem mexeu. Não sabe com a garota de quem você mexeu.

Peguei minha vassoura e levantei voo. Logo a encontrei. Quase chegando ao castelo.

- **Hermione!** – ela me ignorou. Fiz uma manobra com a vassoura parando na frente dela – Eu posso explicar.

- Não quero ouvir – desci da vassoura e ela tentou passar por mim.

- Você **vai **ouvir!

- Não quero ouvir – a voz dela estava embargada. Mataria Boot por fazê-la chorar – Não quero ouvir como tudo isso não passou de uma aposta! Espero que tenha se divertido e ganhado alguns galeões – segurei-a pelos braços impedindo que se afastasse.

- Ele está mentindo.

- Você confirmou o que ele disse.

- Eu confirmei _parte_ do que ele disse. Por favor, Hermione. Vamos conversar em um lugar mais privado – eu falei ao ver que alguns estudantes começavam a voltar ao castelo – Por favor.

_Eu encarei os olhos cinza pela primeira vez desde que saí correndo do campo de quadribol. Havia medo. Tristeza. Não era sempre que Draco deixava suas defesas assim, baixas. Concordei e seguimos para dentro do castelo. Nossos passos ecoavam pelo castelo silencioso e ele não falava, mas sentia que me olhava vez por outra. Nervoso._

_Chegamos ao quarto e cruzei meus braços esperando que ele falasse. Que ele pudesse explicar o que parecia inexplicável para mim. _

Passei a mão pelo cabelo. Eu não tinha nada a temer, mas mesmo assim um frio percorreu minha espinha.

- Eu realmente falei que teria você e a taça, porém não no contexto que seu ex-namoradinho falou.

- Ah não? E por que ele mentiria?

- Para ter você de volta? – ela ia mesmo protegê-lo – Não é possível que não veja o quão filho da puta ele pode ser! – respirei fundo tentando me acalmar – Desculpe. Escute a história toda. Eu estava na sala de troféus, tinha feito todo meu trabalho e Boot apareceu. Ele desfez tudo, TUDO que eu tinha limpado e organizado e consertado.

- Ele não faria isso!

- Mas ele fez. – eu disse tentando me controlar – Eu tive vontade de azará-lo, no entanto me controlei. E, então eu falei que me vingaria pelo o que ele fez, teria você e a taça. Foi isso.

- Terry não faria algo desse tipo! – ela disse indignada. Claro. O perfeito corvinal não agiria como eu agiria.

- Ele fez algo desse tipo! – eu disse perdendo a paciência – Quer saber? Estou falando a verdade. – vi que os castanhos me encaravam com dúvida. Descrença – Eu poderia simplesmente provar para você mostrando minha memória. Só que não farei isso. Se quiser acreditar na minha palavra, ótimo. Se não quiser eu sumo por aquela porta e você pode fazer o que bem entender da sua vida, Hermione.

_Ele tinha razão. Ele me pedia um voto de confiança._

_- Então, o que vai ser? A minha palavra ou a dele? – notei o desprezo com que Draco falava de Terence. E notei também que eu acreditava nele. Em Draco. Na palavra dele. Descruzei meus braços e dei um passo na direção dele._

_- Desculpe por ter desconfiado de você – eu o abracei e encostei minha cabeça em seu peito. Ouvia seu coração bater acelerado. O corpo suado pelo jogo. O cheiro dele..._

O cheiro dela. O toque dela. Ela não pediu provas. Ela apenas... Acreditou em mim.

_Harry e Rony não estavam nada satisfeitos com minha história com Malfoy. Claro que Rony era o mais irritado. Imagino que Harry e Gina tinham conseguido acalma-lo para que ele não matasse o Malfoy quando nos viu de mãos dadas no dia de nossa formatura. _

_Malfoy era um excelente dançarino e dividiu a atenção entre mim e seus amigos. Até que ele se comportou perto dos meus amigos. Ele achava melhor eu ficar bem longe dos sonserinos, apesar de garantir que Zabini e Parkinson estavam pensando em conhecer a bruxa-nascida- trouxa-namorada-do-amigo-louco-que-deveria-ter-merda-na-cabeça. _

_Estava conversando animadamente com meus amigos quando uma pergaminho chegou voando. Vi a caligrafia de Draco e sorri:_

"_Hermione,_

_Encontre-se comigo no campo de quadribol. _

_D."_

_- Onde você vai? – Rony me perguntou e Gina aproveitou para puxar o bilhete da minha mão. _

_- Hummm! Encontro no campo de quadribol, luz das estrelas,... Que romântico! – ela falou de forma zombeteira e senti meu rosto corar. _

_- Deixa de ser boba, Gina! – peguei duas garrafinhas de uísque de fogo e fui em direção ao campo de quadribol. _

_A noite estava agradável. O início do verão já se anunciava. Uma leve brisa fazia batia. Tirei minha sandália para facilitar minha caminhada pelo gramado. _

_- Draco? – perguntei ao chegar ao campo de quadribol. Peguei minha varinha que estava presa ao vestido – Lumus. Draco?_

_- Falei que ela viria correndo... _

- Chega! Vocês estão enchendo o meu saco! – exclamei após ouvir mais uma provocação sobre passar meus natais na casa super lotada dos Weasley agora que estava me tornando amigo dos ruivos. Levantei-me ignorando a risada deles. Cheguei até a mesa dos amigos dela e fui recebido por várias caras fechadas.

- Ela já saiu – a Weasley, única que falava de maneira decente comigo, disse.

- Como assim já saiu?

- Você está bêbado ou o quê? – o Weasley falou. Olhei para ele. Cruzei meus braços.

- Não estou bêbado, Weasley. Ao contrário de você, estou acostumado a consumir boas bebidas alcoólicas. – vi Potter segurando o ruivo.

- Ela saiu para encontrar com você! – a caçula Weasley repetiu e me mostrou um pergaminho. Minha letra. Mas não eram minhas palavras. Senti minhas feições se fechando.

- O que houve? – era Potter falando. Não respondi. Apenas saí correndo deixando o bilhete jogado em qualquer lugar.

_A maldição percorreu meu corpo mais uma vez. As risadas deles enchiam o ambiente. Eu chorava. Achei que nunca mais sentia aquela dor. Parecia pior dessa vez. Mantinha a sanidade pensando em Draco..._

Nott. Eu ia matá-lo. Eu corria. Joguei meu paletó pelo caminho para facilitar meus movimentos. Ouvi os gritos dela. Os mesmos gritos que ouvi há um tempo não tão distante quanto eu queria. Eu tinha sido um covarde, mas agora seria diferente.

- Nott! – eu gritei. Eu arfava. – Afaste-se dela. Agora.

Ela estava caída. Cercada por Nott e outros quatro imbecis que faço questão de não nomear.

- Bem vindo para a festa, Draco.

Ele lançou mais uma maldição. Eu ergui minha varinha e lancei um protego sobre o corpo de Hermione. Um de seus amigos tentou me acertar. Fui mais rápido e desviei. Logo depois, com um feitiço não verbal, ele voou longe e caiu desmaiado.

Menos um.

- Ainda estamos em vantagem – ele fez um sinal com a cabeça e os outros apontaram a varinha para Hermione.

- Covarde – eu murmurei.

- Solte sua varinha – eu não soltei. Tudo parecia muito combinado entre eles.

- Clint... – ele disse e o rapaz alto e carrancudo puxou Hermione para cima. Ela parecia uma boneca de pano. Um filete de sangue escorria de sua boca. Por que não chamei Potter e Weasley? Os dois estavam estudando para serem aurores, por Merlin... Como pude ser tão estúpido?

- Você realmente que negociar comigo, Nott? – eu disse mantendo uma apatia que eu não sentia no momento – Solte a Granger ou vou te denunciar sobre o Fogo Maldito.

- Não tem nada que você possa dizer.

- Tem sim – eu blefei – Eu sei que foi você. Você cometeu um engano... Um pequeno erro. – ele hesitou.

- Você não sabe de nada por que não há nada para saber!

- Claro que há. Você teve um bom treinamento, mas pode dizer a mesma coisa dos seus... comparsas?

Ele olhou para o pequeno grupo. Culpa. Havia culpa em todos os rostos.

- Você está blefando.

- Solte Hermione e vá embora hoje mesmo de Hogwarts. Vá embora da Inglaterra, Nott.

- Você está blefando.

- E você sabe que sou um ótimo Legilimente. Seus _amiguinhos_ não são bons oclumentes – o grupo se entreolhou. Procurando o culpado. Nunca tinha perdido meu tempo fazendo isso. Era trabalho dos aurores achar o culpado. Só que me arrependi. Eles quase mataram Hermione.

_Eu ouvia toda a conversa. Tudo parecia longe. E desconexo. Aos poucos fui me recuperando. O suficiente para dar um chute na canela do idiota que me segurava. Ele não esperava por isso. Ele gritou de dor e me soltou. Corri em direção a Draco, até ser atingida por um feitiço. _

Não sei exatamente o que Hermione fez, mas ela corria. Eu tentei bloquear os feitiços, mas eles estavam em maior número. No entanto, consegui tirar mais um filho da puta da jogada.

- Resolva seus problemas comigo, Nott – eu disse. Raiva.

- Acontece que meu problema também envolve a sangue-ruim. Então faremos o seguinte: abaixe a varinha ou...

- Ou o quê? Já tirei dois da jogada.

- Ou vamos te desarmar. E você sabe que isso vai acabar acontecendo – ela estava novamente nos braços de Clint que parecia bem mais irritado – Depois, vou te imobilizar e você vai assistir enquanto como sua namoradinha – eu não pude conter um grunhido de raiva.

- Não abaixe a varinha, Draco – ela pediu – Ele está blefando! – eu sabia que ele não estava blefando. – Ele vai te matar!

- Abaixe e você paga por ela. Umas maldições, um pouco de tortura... Quem sabe você consiga sobreviver? É o preço por estar com uma sangue-ruim. Você disse.

Eu ignorava os apelos dela. Olhei para Hermione. Vi que os olhos dela estavam marejados. Estava ferida. Comecei a baixar a varinha quando percebi que ela direcionou a atenção para trás de mim. Não precisava olhar para saber quem era pelo modo como ela pareceu tranquilizar-se.

- Vá a merda, Nott! – eu lancei um cruciatus sobre ele. Logo mais feitiços foram lançados e o campo se iluminou. O Weasley correu até Hermione depois de estuporar Clint. Eu continuava duelando com Nott, até que consegui desarma-lo.

Naquele momento senti meu coração batendo furiosamente. Uma raiva me dominava. E senti o feitiço da morte dançando nos meus lábios. Na minha língua. Pedindo passagem.

- Não faça isso – ela disse com a voz serena.

- Ele, ele... – respirei fundo – Eu preciso fazer isso.

- Não, não precisa – Potter e Weasley se aproximaram cautelosos – Ele será preso. Os aurores foram chamados.

- Hermione, ele iria... – eu disse olhando-a – Eu não pude fazer nada da outra vez... Não pude fazer nada dessa vez.

- Você fez mais do que imagina. Venha comigo. Harry e Ron vão cuidar dele. – os dois se aproximaram e pegaram Nott pelos braços que, inutilmente, tentou se soltar.

Senti os braços dela me envolvendo e percebi que apenas ela, apenas ela poderia me acalmar. Apenas ela tinha esse poder.

- Será sempre assim. Algumas pessoas jamais compreenderão – eu falei.

- Você compreende? Compreende e aceita? – assenti, beijando a testa dela. Nos olhares perdidos um no outro. - Nunca teremos paz?

- Provavelmente não – eu ri. Leve. Sabia que ela era a cura, a pessoa que fazia com que eu fosse... melhor.

- Como será quando sairmos de Hogwarts?

Ela sempre era cheia das perguntas. A lua e as estrelas nos iluminavam. Ela estava ali. Ferida. Nos meus braços.

- Não sei. Só sei de uma coisa, Granger: amor e luxúria é o que nos explica. Não posso mais viver sem isso. Você pode?

- Não – ela disse docemente – Não posso.

Beijei-a. Voltamos para o castelo de braços dados.

Se o mundo não estivesse pronto para Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger, não era problema meu. O mundo que se explodisse, pois eu estava feliz. Verdadeiramente feliz.

Músicas que me inspiraram:

- Luxúria -  . /isabella-taviani/1019454/

- Cold - watch?v=CyIsael_wg0

Notas:

Não sou tão boa com escrita, na verdade, sempre parece que eu to puxando seu saco, mas é que como você diz, sou Drámatica e exagerada. Essa Fic ta linda e sei que sua AS é muito sortuda. Poxa Artemis você escreve muito bem, já te disse isso várias vezes. Nessa fic você conseguiu equilibrar doçura com lúxuria, Draco e Hermione numa sincronia incrível. Colocou DUAS pessoas tentando separar eles. O Boot é um babaca e o Noot nem se fala. Parabens por mais uma lindeza escrita e Obrigada por me deixar ter esse privilégio de ser sua Beta. *-*

Já gosto de Ti, moça. Jéssica

NOTA DA AUTORA: Eu fiquei muito feliz quando vi quem tinha tirado. Foi legal também ter enganado (ou tentado enganar) minha querida amiga e mainha por adoção durante esse tempo.

Espero que tenha gostada da fic, fiz com todo o carinho e dedicação que foram possíveis!


End file.
